


Living Little

by SkiesTheKye



Series: Sweet Prince [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caregivers, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Head Space, Little Space, M/M, Mark Tuan is a little shit, Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Multi, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - M/M/M, add more tags as I go, caregiver Got7, confused feelings, little!Mark, parent jjproject, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 28,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesTheKye/pseuds/SkiesTheKye
Summary: On the outside Mark was the oldest, the mature one, but on the inside, he was actually a Little. Small and sweet with a bit of mischief. But the others wouldn't have him any other way.





	1. Chapter 1

Friday night had fallen over the dorm and everything was quiet. It had never been this quiet in the dorm in a long time. Mark poked his head out of his room. He looked down the hall to make sure no one was around. He didn't want to be spotted as he snuck into the kitchen. He stepped quietly out of his room, traveling on top toes. He barely breached the threshold to the living room when arms wrapped around him, hoisting him in the air. He squealed trying to escape. "Papa, let me go!" Papa, Jaebum snorted, pressing kisses into the Little's neck.

"Where do you think you're going so late, sweetheart?" Mark tried to wiggle his way out but to no avail. Jaebum had gotten a lot stronger. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He pouted, looking up at his Papa.

"I wan' cookies." Jaebum laughed, carrying the younger back to his room.

"What did Daddy tell you about late night snacks?" Mark pouted even more.

"I'm not 'owed." He mumbled nestling into his Papa. Jaebum was more warm than the dorm itself.

"And why not sweetheart?" Mark huffed. Papa already knew why. He didn't want to explain it again.

"Cause my tummy will hurt." Papa nodded, kissing Mark's head. The Little curled closer to Jaebum.

"That's right. We can get you cookies in the morning. For now let's sleep." Jaebum tucked Mark into his bed, before climbing in after him. "Good night prince."

"Night Papa."


	2. Chapter 2

Mark woke up early the next morning, not even sure he had slept the night before. The bed was way too warm for his liking and he still wanted his cookies. He pushed the blanket over on to his Papa, climbing down from the bed. He moved quickly to his Daddy's room. He pushed open the door slowly looking for his Daddy. He went to the bed climbing onto the small mound of blankets. The lump groaned, shifty to support the weight of Mark. The Little pressed a kiss to his Daddy's temple, trying to wake him up. "Daddy, wake up. It's morin'." The lump groaned again, flipping the covers off his body.

"Morning baby." Daddy kissed Mark's fingertips, sitting up in bed. "Did you sleep well? The Little nodded, sliding off the bed and pulling on Daddy's hand.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Jinyoung sighed, following Mark as the older tugged him out of the room. So much for sleeping in.

-

Jinyoung let Mark run around, waking up the other members with hugs and good morning kisses, while he made breakfast for the whole crew. The others had come into the kitchen grumbling about how early it was, completely forgetting who had woken them up. Little Mark had always been up before seven in the morning and it had been a while since Mark last woke up in Little Space. But once they noticed which Mark was out they woke up. 

"Markie! Look at my sweet baby!" Youngjae was the first to scoop Mark up. The younger and Little Mark were always the closest. Youngjae peppered him with kisses.

"JaeJae quit. That's gwoss!" Before Youngjae could give him anymore kisses, he was snatched up by another person.

"Yeah hyung. That's gwoss." Yugyeom mocked Mark cutely. The youngest had always thought Mark speech impediment was adorable. "Morning Markie. How's our prince?" Mark put a finger to his chin, tapping it in thought. He already knew what he felt, but he liked to hear Yugyeom laugh at his actions.

"I'm hungry!" He squealed, squirming in Yugyeom's arms.

"Put him in his seat Yugyeom-ah." Jinyoung spoke setting down the last of the food. "Breakfast is ready!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jinyoung sighed looking at Mark. The Little was focused on coloring with BamBam before the younger had to go to class. Mark had been in Little Space for longer than usual and he was worried. It had almost been two days since Mark had been Big. The others weren't as bothered by it, they were always excited to see Little Mark. But Jinyoung knew better. Mark was too stressed to escape Little Space. It made sense though, midterms were coming up. He probably had projects and essays due very soon and he was stressing himself out with dead lines. He would most likely be in Little Space for another day or so. "Wow! That's so pretty, Markie. Do you want to put it on the fridge?" Mark nodded, smiling brightly. "Okay, I'll go hang it up and then I have to go." BamBam stood up, taking Mark's picture with him. The Little watched BamBam walk away before turning to look at Jinyoung.

"Daddy, I'm tired. Can I take a nap in you'are bed?" Jinyoung nodded, getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, let's get you ready for a nap."

Mark easily laid down. He would never fight a nap, (Not like bed time, which had always been a struggle) he welcomed them. "Night Daddy. I love you." Jinyoung smiled slightly, kissing Mark on the forehead.

"Night my prince."

-

Jinyoung quickly went to Jaebum's room across the dorm. He hadn't been able to be with the other 1/3 of his boyfriends since Mark woke up despite the four others wanting the Little's attention.  "Jaebum-ah!" The younger called, opening Jaebum's door.

"In the closest babe." Jinyoung resisted the urge to make a closet joke and moved to the entrance of the large closet.

"What are you doing?" He asked, leaning against the door frame. Jaebum sighed, turning to look at Jinyoung.

"The house leader is coming for inspection tomorrow. I'm trying to find Mark's Little stuff so I can hide it." Jinyoung groaned, thinking about all the stuff they would have to clean. Mark's Little things had practically taken over their dorm. He couldn't help it though. The others were always buying new things for him; clothes, cups, toys, stuffies, and even pacifiers. They would need to go through it all one day to clear the clutter.

"He's not going to be out of Little Space by tomorrow." Jaebum sighed again, pushing a box against the wall.

"We might have to for..." Jinyoung interrupted him.

"No. I'm not going to force him to become Big. That'll only make things worse. I can't, no I won't do that to him." Jaebum smiled sadly.

"I know you don't like the idea babe, but what else can we do. You know what they can do if they find out. The house leader could ruin Mark by outing him." Jaebum moved from his spot in the closet to wrap his arms around Jinyoung. The younger leaned his head against Jaebum's chest.

"I know. I just don't want to put any pressure on him. Midterms are so close and he hasn't had any good sleep since before the slip. I don't want to mess with his Little schedule." Jaebum pressed a light kiss to the top of Jinyoung's head.

"It's okay. We'll figure something out. We always do."


	4. Chapter 4

Mark woke up feeling better. He loved taking naps in his Daddy's bed. It made him feel safe and warm. He stretched, ready to climb out of the bed and find his brothers when he felt something. He moved his legs slightly together feeling the warm wetness there. "Uh-oh." He mumbled, tears instantly coming to his eyes. Sobs over took his body as he slid from the bed trying to avoid his accident. He hadn't wet the bed since Jinyoung became his caregiver. He didn't know what had caused this. "D-Daddy!" He cried out. The Little had no idea what to do. He felt gross and that only made him cry harder. "Papa!" He yelled out another name. He had no idea who was even at the door at the time, but eventually someone had to come to call. Jackson was his saving grace.

"Oh baby what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Jackson had just gotten back from practice when he heard the Little crying out for everyone and their mothers.

"G-GaGa, I w-was sweeping in D-Daddy's bed and, and when I-I woke up, I-I," Jackson stood next to Mark, trying to listen to his story. "I didn't m-mean it, but, but I had a akid-dent. And, and now I'm wet and D-Daddy's bed is dirty." His crying had dwindled down by the time he finished, only small breaths and hiccups coming from his body. Jackson smiled slightly.

"It's okay Markie-pooh. Bamie's home now, he'll get you a bath while I clean Daddy's sheets. How does that sound? Mark shook his head.

"No." He said softly in English. "I wan' you GaGa. Pyease." Mark looked down at the floor, watching his foot scoot back and forth.

"If that's what you want prince." Jackson responded, grabbing Mark's hand. The Little followed behind, his head lowered. "You know, you're being such a good boy, telling me what happened, that I'll talk to Daddy and Papa about giving you something special. What do you think?" Mark giggled walking faster to keep up with Jackson.

"Yike what?" Jackson hummed in thought. He took notice of the speech impediment and the language change. Mark had fallen into a younger headspace.

"Maybe a Popsicle before bed or cookies du..."

"COOKIES!" Mark cheered, causing Jackson to laugh at the Little. Big Mark wasn't a fan of such sweets, maybe a glazed doughnut or ice cream here and there but not much else. Little Mark was a totally different story. He was all about candy, chocolate covered anything, and of course cookies. 

"Alright, I'll have to to talk to Daddy about it. For now let's get you cleaned up."

-

Mark clung to Jackson for the rest of the day. It wasn't an odd occurrence, just rare. Little Mark tended to stick with Youngjae, because he liked to sing to the Little and Mark 'loved his pretty tinkling voice' and he had CoCo. Mark could never resist a puppy. This of course in turn made the maknaes jealous and they fought for Mark's attention. When Mark was Big, he usually stuck to Jackson as well, now that was never rare. They were complete opposites, but that's what made up their friendship. They had known each since they moved to Korea, they were both foreigners as was BamBam (Those three together was a mess, yet the other four wouldn't have it differently), and they just grabbed onto to each other like the earth and the moon. Yet when Mark was in Little Space, he tended not to stick to much to Jackson, as Little Mark just didn't think it was fair that Big Mark spent all his time with Jackson and then have Little Mark do the same. He liked to share his time equally with his brothers and Daddy and Papa. It only made sense. 

But when Yugyeom came home from practice and saw Jackson holding Mark, who was pointing out all the colors of the food that Jackson was making, he was shocked. He figured Mark would be tucked up next to Jinyoung somewhere or even with Youngjae in the tiny make shift studio they had made in a spare bedroom. "It's gween GaGa, not yeyow."

"That's right. You're so smart." Jackson chuckled softly, grabbing milk from the counter and pouring it into a Spider-man cup. 

"Um, I'm home." Yugyeom called softly, walking into the kitchen. Mark stared at him, eyebrows knitted in confusion. Jackson turned slightly to look at the younger.

"Oh, welcome back Gyeom. How was dance?" Yugyeom shrugged, grabbing a Banana Milk from the cabinet next to the fridge. He was still wondering what was going on with Mark. He usually didn't like being held onto unless it was by Jinyoung and even then it wasn't for that long.

"It was okay. I had to be put in the back because I couldn't make a turn right and Jihyun didn't want me to throw off the dance. But I don't mind." Jackson nodded, turning back to make the rest of his and Mark's food.

"Sounds good. I'm sure you can make up for it later. You're a great dance Gyeom." Yugyeom smiled at the praise. He didn't hear it often from his coach. He really did try his best and was making an effort to get in good standing with Jihyun. The older just didn't like him for some reason.

"Markie, will you let me set you down so I can finish this. It's hard working with an arm and a wing." Yugyeom took notice of the switch from Korean to English. The Little frowned, but nodded. Jackson set him down on the floor, but Mark still didn't leave his side. He grabbed the hem of Jackson's shirt instead. "Oh Yugyeom if you're wondering Mark had a little accident while taking a nap today and he's a little bit younger than this morning. He'll go back eventually." That makes sense now. The use of English and extra clinginess. 

"Oh okay. Well, I have to get cleaned up. I have tutoring to get too. I'll be back a little late." The older nodded, handing Mark his cup. The Little took it, sipping from the straw. 

"Okay, I'll make sure to tell Jinyoung." Yugyeom nodded, even though Jackson's back was facing him and the older couldn't see his actions. He waved to Mark who was now looking at him with curiosity. He sighed, knowing the Little wouldn't open up to him such a small headspace.

"Bye-bye." Mark mumbled, giving him a small wave before turning back to Jackson and the food he was making. The younger smiled before turning to leave. Little Mark was such a blessing in their crazy schedules.


	5. Chapter 5

Jinyoung had finally emerged from Jaebum's room after helping the older clean the closet and rid the space of Mark's Little things. He was going to deep clean the dorm the day after tomorrow. He might even make an inventory of Mark's things, just to be safe. He moved into the living room, ready to relax, read book if he could. He didn't know who was home and if the two youngest were around he would struggle to even look over the first three words of a sentence. He stopped once he entered the living room, seeing Jackson and Mark laying the floor playing with toys; stuffies and cars, Jackson making voices for each one. Mark was defenitely still in Little Space. Jinyoung had hoped, though he knew it was close to impossible, that Mark dropped out of his headspace during his nap. It had been a long time since he had since Little Mark so close to Jackson that it was almost weird. But he never commented as he moved through the living room and into the kitchen. A drink would be nice after all the hard work he had just done with Jaebum. He heard Mark squeal as he closed the fridge, Mark always noticed when his Daddy was passing through a room. The Little ran into the kitchen, sock covered feet sliding across the clean tiles.

"Be careful sweetheart. You'll fall." Jinyoung spoke softly. Mark blinked at him, not understanding a word he said. Jinyoung didn't catch onto this and continued talking to his baby. "Are you having fun with Jackson? Did he feed you lunch?" Mark eye's grew twice in size. What was his Daddy saying? Was he playing a game?

"Daddy, why are you talking yike that? What are you saying?" Angry tears formed in the corner of his eyes as his Daddy stared hard him. Why wasn't he answering? Did his Daddy not want to talk to him anymore. "Daddy, what's wrong?" Jinyoung groaned, pushing a hand through his hair. He didn't want to deal with an even littler Mark. What had happened while he was helping Jaebum. "Daddy, answer me!" The Little screamed, hot tears coming down his face. He was getting frustrated. His Daddy never ignored him, ever. Not even when he was ready to throw a tantrum or when he was bad. His Daddy always gave him attention. Why wasn't he doing that now?" "Daddy! Come on!" Before Jinyoung could muster up the courage to make a half-assed attempt at English Jackson entered the kitchen. He picked up Mark with a small smile.

"Baby, Daddy can't understand you. He doesn't know English very well. You're gonna have to tell me what you want to tell him." Mark pouted, looking between Daddy and GaGa. He didn't understand that. Daddy had always been able to talk to him before. Why did he choose today to not be able to remember?

"I wan' him to be able to talk to me. I don' understand why he can't." Jackson chuckled, looking at Jinyoung. The younger was completely puzzled.

"He had an accident today and it sent him younger in Little Space, so he doesn't recognize any Korean and he can't speak it. He doesn't understand why you can't talk to him." Jinyoung snorted, setting his bottle of water on the table. He stretched out his arms for Mark. The Little eagerly went to his Daddy, happy that he wasn't going to ignore him anymore.

"I'm sorry baby. Daddy's trying to get better so he can talk to you in every Little Space you take. I don't want you to cry anymore." Jinyoung wiped away the tear stains on Mark's cheeks. He smiled, pushing his face into Jinyoung's hands.

"Daddy says he's sorry. That he'll learn English for you so you won't cry anymore." Mark nodded, looking back at his Daddy. He still didn't understand why his Daddy didn't know English, if he could speak shouldn't his Daddy, right? Unless there was something else he was missing. But he would worry about that later.

"Oh Jackson, we're having a family meeting, after bed time. It's important." He gestured to Mark, who was pressing his face into Jinyoung's neck. Jackson nodded, knowing full well that Jinyoung would be getting pretty angry about something later. Especially if it had something to do with Mark.

"Okay, I'll let the others know. Yugyeom should be home around that time, he has tutoring you know." Jinyoung nodded, grabbing his bottle of water again, taking a quick sip from it.

"Just make sure the younger ones are there. I don't want to waste any time on this." He sighed, looking down at Mark. The Little had absolutely now clue what was going on. He felt so bad. But this was for the best. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jaebum made bed time early that night. He sent Mark to bed with BamBam, a cup of watered down juice in hand. He said his goodnights as well as Jinyoung, giving quick kiss to the Little's forehead. He knew Mark would not go to bed this early, the time barely past eight o'clock, but they at least wanted him to lay down in his bed for once. Youngjae would most likely end up in Mark's bed later that night. The Little always had that pull to him. Jinyoung had wanted to send him to bed, but Mark still couldn't understand him. It was weird to him, that in the deepest part of Little Space Mark could forget all his Korean knowledge and go back to speaking English. They waited until BamBam came back from Mark's room to begin their family meeting. They had one at least once a month, twice if something was really bugging them. "Okay, so what's going on? Is there something wrong with Mark?" Youngjae was the first to ask, always worried about Little Mark and his safety. Jinyoung snorted.

"No, there is nothing wrong with Mark. We just have a slight problem." Jaebum had started explain, looking at each flatmate. They were all staring back with a strange intensity that he would only expect to come from Jinyoung when he was protecting Mark. Though he didn't expect any less from them. They were always ready to jump in the middle of Mark and a moving train, if they knew it could help him in anyway. "The house leader is coming tomorrow for inspection." He was meet with groans from all six of them and he rolled his eyes at them. "But Mark is going to be stuck in Little Space during that time. We can't force him out of Little Space. So, we're gonna have to fake it til we make it. Which means we have to make sure that Little Mark can pass as Big Mark. He has to wear his Big clothes, he can't have his plates or cups, and he can't play with any of his Little things. Can we all do that?" They all nodded in unison. They knew it was going to be hard on Mark to pretend to be Big while he was in Little Space, but they would always help in anyway they could.

"Whose going to be home when the house leader gets here? Cause I got class all day." BamBam spoke, looking at the others.

"Well, Jinki always checks our house last, it's the biggest north-side on-campus section they have, so it won't be until at least one-thirty in the afternoon." Jinyoung sighed. He was hoping he would be at home when Jinki came around.

"I leave at noon for labs." He said simply, frown plastered to his face. Jaebum chuckled slightly, knowing this was getting hard on Jinyoung.

"I'll be here, I get back at that time. It's about an hour before practice." Yugyeom added, leaning against BamBam. The youngest was getting tired. He'd been up since Mark had woken them at six-fifty that morning, not getting break in between lectures, practice and tutoring.

"Yeah me too." Jackson spoke, popping his back before laying back down on the floor.

"I think I might be, but my practice could run a bit longer. I don't really know." Youngjae yawned, looking up at Jaebum and Jinyoung.

"Alright, then so you two, possibly three make sure Mark's Little things are hidden and he is Big enough so Jinki won't be able to tell a difference. We can't risk Mark being outed. Now, go get some sleep. Midterms are really soon and I don't need to find out you slackers couldn't keep your eyes open during them." BamBam snorted, standing up, pulling Yugyeom with him.

"Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself hyung?" Jaebum's lip tilted up in mock anger as his lifted his hand in a smacking motion.

"Aish, you brat. Just go get some sleep." All four of the younger flatmates slowly made their way to their rooms to get some well deserved rest for the next upcoming days. Jinyoung turned to look at Jaebum.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Jaebum wrapped his arms around the younger, kissing his forehead quickly.

"Yeah, It'll work. Put faith in those dorks. They wouldn't let anything bad happen to Mark. Big or Little." Jinyoung sighed into the warmth of his boyfriend. Jaebum was right. Those guys were almost like him when it came to Little Mark. He was always the most important thing on anyone's mind.


	7. Chapter 7

"Morning Mark." Jinyoung used up his small knowledge of English to speak to Mark. He wasn't sure if the Little had grown in his Little Space or not. 

"Daddy, why are you talking English? You don't even speak it good." Mark scruntched up his nose as he climbed into his seat at the table. He was too tired to wake the others. Youngjae didn't let him sleep very well when he climbed into the Little's bed late last night. Jinyoung chuckled, glad his baby was back to the right state again.

"I'm sorry. I thought I'd try something new. Are you hungry? I'm making pancakes." Mark nodded eagerly. He loved his Daddy's pancakes almost as much as he liked the ice cream Bamie gave him.

"Are they blueberry?" Jinyoung nodded, placing a small plate in front of Mark.

"Of course. You need a good dose of fruit sweetheart. You can't keep eating cookies all the time." Mark frowned, picking at the fluffy goodness in front of him.

"But cookies are good. They are sweet like fruits. They should just be fruits." 

"But they don't grow like fruits Markie. You gotta make them. So they can't be fruits." BamBam entered the kitchen, clothes and make-up already on. He pressed a quick kiss to Mark's cheek before moving through the kitchen quickly. "I can't stay for breakfast hyung. I have to get to a tutor session with Lisa." Jinyoung smiled at the younger.

"You two should just date. Everyone thinks you're so cute together already." BamBam snorted, grabbing a bottle of water. 

"I couldn't. We grew up together. We even took baths together at Springs when we younger. It would be weird." Mark giggled, thinking about Bamie and Auntie Lisa in a bath tub together. It looked really funny in his head. BamBam groaned, throwing his arms out into the air. Jinyoung shook his head, moving to place the rest of the food and plates on the table.

"I don't think so. We all know you really like her. And she probably likes you too." Mark nodded, stuffing another pancake piece into his mouth.

"Auntie Lisa likes Bamie. And Bamie likes Auntie Lisa too, right?" Jinyoung nodded in the Little's direction. "Then date Auntie Lisa. She could hug you always. Bamie likes hugs too." BamBam laughed at Mark's explanation. The Little didn't know what dating was really like, but it was still cute.

"I do like hugs Markie. I'll have to think about it though. I still think it'd be weird." Jinyoung sighed, patting the younger on the back.

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going to force you to date someone just because I think you'd be a cute couple." The older moved away from BamBam to get one of Mark's cups. "But you'd definitely be a cute couple."

"Defentitly." Mark copied, a slight struggle in the pronunciation. BamBam shook his head, walking out of the kitchen.

"I'll be home late. Save me some dinner."

-

Jackson and Jaebum emerged from their rooms right after, followed shortly by Youngjae and Yugyeom. The younger two seemed eager to get this day over with so they could start their seemed early. Jackson complained about practice and Jaebum just grumbled about having to work and never-ending shift changes that had him working hours that weren't on his schedule. Jinyoung just let them talk about their frustrations while he cleaned up Mark. The Little managed to get blueberries all over himself, making him look as if he murder a Smurf. He sighed, getting the last bit of blueberry of his face. Jaebum laughed, standing up from the table. He picked up all the finished dishes and set them in the sink to be washed. "I have to get ready or I'll be late. Do you have everything handled?" Jinyoung looked over his shoulder at the older. He nodded slightly.

"I got it babe. Have a good day." Jaebum smiled at his boyfriend. He was so proud of him. Jinyoung had worked around every obstacle of having Little Mark and he did it with pride. He gave the younger a quick kiss, leaving Jinyoung in shock. Jaebum wasn't always the affectionate type, he never gave the first kiss and would rather much give the last one.

"What about me PaPa?" Jaebum chuckled softly.

"Of course. I could never forget my prince." He pressed a kiss to Mark's forehead quickly before heading out of the kitchen to get ready.

"Hey, you don't accept my kisses? What gives?" Mark giggled at Youngjae's outburst.

"You have sticky lips JaeJae." Jackson snorted, choking slightly on his food. Youngjae glared at the older, smacking him on the back.

"It's not funny." He pouted, looking back at Mark. The Little giggled more, moving out his own seat and into Youngjae's lap. He quickly gave the younger a kiss on the cheek.

"See, no sticky lips." This sent Jackson and Jinyoung into a flurry. They both laughed, looking back and forth between Mark and Youngjae.

"It's still not funny!"


	8. Chapter 8

Mark sat on the couch, watching Ponyo for the nth time that day. Nobody could fully understand why Little Mark was obsessed with the goldfish princess, but it kept him entertained and that's all the other's could ask for. Jaebum and Jackson left together grumbling about getting coffee and tea before class. Jinyoung waved them off, practically throwing them from the dorm. Youngjae hung around for a while longer. He wasn't ready for class today, his homework was missing and he was still trying to fix it so he could get a good grade before midterms started next week. Jinyoung helped the younger to the best of his ability, but he had no idea what Quantitative Reasoning was. Youngjae just brushed it off, he would worry about it later, and quickly made a break for the door, not forgetting to kiss Mark on the head as he passed by the living room. Mark barely acknowledge the boy, all his focus on Ponyo being feed a sandwich. Jinyoung laughed, sitting down next to Mark. "How many times are you going to watch this movie?" He asked the Little.

"I like Ponyo." Mark answered simply, eyes focused on the t.v. Jinyoung shook his head, picking up a book at the end of the couch. He had thrown it there the other night. He had never been able to finish reading a book. He always felt as if he was taking care of five children, but now that Mark was occupied by a goldfish girl he could read it cover to cover. Mark could watch this however many times he wanted and it wouldn't bother Jinyoung in the slightest.

-

After another round of Ponyo, Mark began to squirm. His thighs were pressed together tightly and his hands were squeezed in between them. Jinyoung could hear the creak in the couch as Mark moved. He set the book down, finally finished with it, and looked over at Mark. "Sweetheart, do you have to go potty?" Mark shook his head.

"No, Daddy. I don't gotta potty." He squirmed again, pressing his legs tighter together. Jinyoung frowned.

"Then what is it? Why are you sitting like that?" Mark pouted, face changing shades quickly until he was a tomato.

"I feel naughty." He whispered, spreading his legs slightly. The movement allowed Jinyoung to see the problem that Mark was having. The older was supporting a growing member in way too tight shorts. Jinyoung sighed, wrapping his arms around the Little as he pulled them both off the couch.

"It's okay sweetie. Daddy will fix it."

- 

Jinyoung knew Mark could have this tendency in Little Space, but he would never go past dry humping when Little Mark was present. They had tried sex once before in Little Space and it only ended in a terrified and sobbing Mark, plus a ban on sex for several weeks by Jaebum. Jinyoung wasn't pleased with that add on, but he put up with it for Mark's sake. "Daddy, it hurts. Please." Mark crawled up into Jinyoung's lap, straddling his thighs. "Can we play like you and Papa do?" Jinyoung shook his head, pressing a quick kiss to Mark's neck.

"You know what happens when we play like that. You get sad. So no, but you can hump Daddy's thighs if you want. It'll make it go away." Mark eagerly wiggled down into Jinyoung, a small moan escaping his lips. His face heated at the sound and he automatically covered his face. Jinyoung pressed a few more quick kisses over the Little's skin, trying to pull him out of his shell. He always did this, started to feel good and then get embarrassed at the task.

"It's okay baby. C'mon do it again." He pressed his hands against Mark's hip, helping the Little. Mark grinded down once more, drawling a moan out from Jinyoung and himself. "See, doesn't it feel good." Mark nodded slightly, continuing to slowly moving against his Daddy's growing length. The friction from his shorts and Jinyoung's jeans was enough to have him feeling hot. He knew that he would last that much longer, not with Daddy whispering dirty words to him.

"Ah, Daddy! It feels good." Jinyoung smiled slightly at Mark, thrusting up against him. He was feeling just as good as Mark was, if not better. It had been a while since he had gotten off to anything more than just a picture of Jaebum's sad attempt at being sexy. It was still a nice photo of the older sitting in front of his mirror with nothing on except all his rings and that necklace Jinyoung had gotten him for his birthday, it was kinda hot. Mark moaned again louder than before and Jinyoung knew he would be done sooner than himself. Little Mark never had the stamina that Big Mark had. That didn't bother him though. This wasn't for him at all. He was just trying to take care of his baby. "Ah, Jinyoung! Wait, wait, wait." Jinyoung immediately stopped his movements, Mark's voice breaking into a lower octave. He was sent out of Little Space.

"Welcome back babe." He said simply, pushing back strands of Mark's hair. The older sighed, slumping forward hiding his face in between Jinyoung's neck and shoulder. "Awe why are you getting shy all of a sudden?" Mark mumbled something into the younger's skin. He chuckled, patting the older on the back before pulling him out of his hideout. He pressed a quick kiss to Mark's lips. "Babe, it's okay. You had an itch. I was just helping you out." Mark groaned.

"Why do you still call it that? I was horny in Little Space. Why can't you explain it that way to Little Mark? He'll understand." Jinyoung laughed, pushing his hands up underneath Mark's shirt. He was still hot and bothered, but he'd let Mark decide if they should still continue.

"Because it's easier that way. We're trying to make it simpler on us too." He sighed, leaning down to press a kiss to the younger's neck. He was still slightly horny and he knew Jinyoung was too.

"How long do you have until you have to be in class?" Jinyoung moaned breathlessly as Mark bit down softly on his neck.

"Forty-five minutes." Mark scoffed, pushing the younger's shirt up. He rubbed his hands across the skin that was littered with hickeys from both him and Jaebum. It was such a pretty picture.

"We have time."

-

Mark didn't know how he became a switch. It was different with both of his boyfriends. He topped with Jinyoung, the younger loving the feeling of being on the bottom, being filled with everything Mark had to give. And he bottomed with Jaebum, taking from him was way better than he could ever imagine. Yet, he bottomed with the both of them, he loved being told which way to sit or lay and he loved watching Jaebum and Jinyoung be together, their relationship was such a turn on for Mark in a weird sense of the word. He never got jealous of the way they loved each other, they had been dating way longer than they had been taking care of Mark and his Little Space. He was just an extra puzzle piece in their love life. They were always open to anything and everything that he wanted and vice versa. It seemed crazy to the outside world, they didn't understand how three people could love each other like they did, but no one really questioned their decision. It was just something they did easily, almost a second nature.

"Mark, please. Ugh, harder!" Mark kissed down Jinyoung's chest, thrusting as hard as the younger had asked him too. They were covered with sweat and hickeys. The off-yellow slowly working into a light purple and red. They did not care where the marks landed, they were never ashamed of them. He pushed into Jinyoung deeper and deeper, then he pull out until only the tip was buried in the soft plush of Jinyoung, only to push back with another force to leave bruises on both of their bodies. But that was how Jinyoung liked it and who was Mark to deny him that kind of love. "Yes! Ah babe, it feels so good." Jinyoung was very vocal in bed, with both Jaebum and Mark. It turned them both on as they were not the same. Mark perferred to keep his mouth occupied with nipples, skin, or mouths and Jaebum would only let out small grunts or moans. They each played a part in their dynamic and it made everything perfect.

"Ah, I'm close." He whispered against Jinyoung's skin. He didn't know how far away the younger was, but he knew it couldn't be too far behind. He would hold off for Jinyoung's sake.

"Me too, babe." He panted, throwing his hands around Mark's neck and pulling him in for a kiss, tongues and teeth clashing together. Jinyoung moaned deeply into Mark's mouth as his orgasm took over his body, white heat spreading across both of their chests. Mark felt the younger clench around him and that sent him down, spilling everything he had. He thrusted a few times into Jinyoung, riding out his orgasm. The younger whimpered at the overstimulation , but let Mark finish. He slowly pulled out and peeled off the condom. He tied it off and threw it into the trashcan next to Jinyoung's bed. He flopped down onto his back next to his boyfriend. He kissed Jinyoung's temple. 

"You better go get ready babe. Class starts in twenty." Jinyoung sighed, still coming down from his high.

"Asshole." He grumbled, slipping from the bed. Mark chuckled, watching the younger stumble toward the door.

"I love you."

"Clean my bed."


	9. Chapter 9

Mark was glad to be out of Little Space. It had been three or four days since he had been big and he finally back. He never hated being in Little Space, it was good for him, but he could never get anything done. He missed class two days in a row because of being stuck. Midterm and final season always did that to him. Jinyoung had mentioned that he should just do online classes, but he didn't want to be hold up in the dorm anymore than he already was. As a Little, who wasn't open with who he was, he couldn't just go out in Little Space. People would treat him differently. He already felt outcasted as an American in Korea. He still struggled with the language and when he spoke in English everyone looked at him strangely. He sighed, closing his laptop. He finally finished his project for one of his classes. He made sure the PowerPoint looked perfect it was the only way to get out of a test he was sure to fail. He was ready to go back to his room to clean up when the front door crashed open, his good friend, Taehyung tumbling through it. The guys really should start locking it on their way out. "Afternoon Tae-ah." He spoke indifferently, getting up from the dinning table.

"Hey Mark. I finally got out of hell and I really wanted to see you. Actually I wanted to talk to you about something." The younger stumbled over the threshold, removing his shoes. Mark snorted, sitting back down at the table. He was going to be there for a while.

-

"I was wondering, how does being in a poly relationship work?" Mark sighed, sipping from a glass of honey tea.

"Why do you ask?" He was curious to know the answer. Taehyung never seemed the type (Well Mark wasn't exactly the type either) to want to be in a poly relationship. The younger laughed, running his hand through his hair.

"Well," he started, dragging the word out. "Yoongi and Jimin asked how I felt about it, y'know dating them. And at first I felt bad because they love each other so much and I didn't want to be in between that. I mean, they've always had each other and I would just be a third wheel y'know." Mark had never thought about that. He never truly asked Jaebum or Jinyoung if they felt different with him there. They always said they loved him, they made love to him equally and separately, but he never knew how much of their love was physical or emotional. "Plus I love them both, but I don't think in that way. They're like my brothers. They took care of me when I couldn't especially Yoongi. We grew up in Daegu together so I never was apart from him and Jimin just ended becoming my best friend because of a something dumb and the rest is history. I don't want to ruin that. How do you it?" Mark shook his head. He didn't actually know. Most of his time spent with Jinyoung and Jaebum was in Little Space. They rarely went on dates together and preferred to stay cuddled on the couch watching dramas or reruns of 'The Return of Superman. And sometimes they had sex. Though there were times of absolute love. They would kiss and hold hands, bandage up cuts and bruises, give backhugs and nights they all would sleep, limbs tangled together, in Jinyoung's large bed.

"Tae-ah, I wouldn't." He finally spoke after giving it so much thought. "Poly's are hard. You have to share and sometimes you get jealous. You fight way more and there's no true way of knowing if they really all love you equally. See, I love them both, but I'm always with Jinyoung cause he's softer, sweeter and Jinyoung and Jaebum are each others always. They were together way before they meet me. And honestly sometimes I think they just wanted to try something new. The love me, sure, but do they always want me around? Who knows." He looked down at the table, bangs folding away from his face. He never really gave his whole relationship thought before. He had thought everything was okay.

"Ah, hyung. Don't cry." Taehyung reached a hand across the table, pressing it to Mark's face. He lifted the older's head so he could see Mark's face clearer. He wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb and another with his finger. "Did I say something wrong?" Mark shook his head. Taehyung could never say anything that would make him upset. The boy didn't have single terrible bone in his body. He was so caring and an absolute delight to have around.

"No, of course not. I'm okay. I just- I never thought about this before. Jaebum and Jinyoung were just meant for each other and I walked in between them. I wanted both of them to love me like they love each other. Is that selfish?" Taehyung shook his head, removing his hand from Mark's face.

"Not at all hyung. We all wanted to be loved, we just gotta get it in the right way. Maybe you should talk to Jinyoung-hyung and Jaebum-hyung about it." He smiled slightly. "And I'll tell Jimin and Yoongi-hyung that I'm fine without being in the middle. You really helped me today." He wiped a few more stray tears from Mark's face. "Now you gotta smile hyung. Real big okay." The older snorted at Taehyung's attempt to make him feel better. He smiled anyway, to let Taehyung think he was okay or else the younger wouldn't drop the topic. But he still didn't feel that great about anything that they just talked about. "That's my hyung. I gotta blast, but I want full details on that conversation, okay." The younger stood up quickly and pressed a light kiss to Mark's forehead before rushing out the door, barely remembering to throw his shoes on.


	10. Chapter 10

Mark sat slumped over his desk, scribbling word after word onto a piece of note paper before crumbling it up and throwing it away. He thought a letter would be better than saying his feelings in person. He wanted to talk to his boyfriends like Taehyung said he should, but he felt way too nervous just thinking about it. He grabbed another piece of paper for the twelfth time, writing down more words. He wasn't going to be able to do this. He was going to freak out, choke on his words, embarrass himself and be sent right into Little Space where he would most likely cry for whatever ridiculous reason and then be babied but not only his boyfriends but all the others as well. Maybe he should just skip this whole thing and tell Tae that he worked everything out and he was okay. But he couldn't lie to his friend. It made him sick just trying to form that lie. Besides, Taehyung would see right through him and force him to go talk to Jinyoung and Jaebum. Why were feelings so hard. He should just become a rock, they don't have to worry about this kind of thing. "Why are you thinking so hard? You'll get a migraine." Youngjae slipped into the room, silent as ever. Mark sighed, turning to his roommate.

"Youngjae, have you ever wanted to talk to someone but you get so nervous that you think you'll throw up?" The younger snorted, flopping down on Mark's bed. Youngjae always seemed to like his bed far more than his own.

"Of course. But most of the time I take deep breathes and count to three before continuing a conversation. If it's that bad at least. Why? Who are you trying to talk to?" Mark pursed his lips. Would it be okay to tell Youngjae? The younger was never one to tell secrets and he always had Mark's back. It wouldn't hurt, right?

"I need to talk to Jaebum and Jinyoung about something important. But I'm getting nauseous just thinking about it. What if I say something wrong or forget what was so important in the first place. What if I get so embarrassed that I get thrown into Little Space. I won't be able to talk about it then and the whole thing will be forgotten." Youngjae shook his head, sitting up from the softness of Mark's bed.

"Hyung, this Jinyoung-hyung and Jaebum-hyung we're talking about. They would wait to hear anything you had to say, no matter how nervous you got. You just have to take your time and breathe. You'll be fine." Mark nodded slightly, looking back at his desk. He crumbled up the piece of paper and tossed it to the trash. Youngjae was right. 

"Thanks Youngjae-ah. Um, do you know when they'll be home?" The younger looked down at his watch, taping the face for effect. Mark rolled his eyes. He could've just looked at the clock that was above their door.

"Should be soon. Jaebum wanted to come home before night classes." Mark sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was not ready for this.

-

"Quit doing that. You're creating a draft." Yugyeom looked up from his economics book to speak to Mark. The older had been pacing for the last fifteen minutes, waiting for his boyfriends to come home. Mark stopped his path from behind the couch. 

"Sorry." He said softly, looking down at his feet. They were covered by Jaebum's dark blue socks, the only dark pair not ruined by Coco. He would have to give them up later and he was dreading it. 

"Hyung, stop freaking out. It's gonna be alright." Mark sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knew that. He had told himself that many times, but that wasn't exactly calming his nerves. They were sure to hate him. Jinyoung would get upset, maybe shed a few tears and Jaebum would refuse to look at him. He had gone over the all the possible outcome for this talk, many of which ended in nothing but sadness and the complete distrust for someone they thought they loved. He shook his head. No, they wouldn't think like that. They loved him, no matter what. And this wouldn't break the bond they had put in place.

"We're home! Yugyeom-ah, we got your chips!" The younger jumped up from the table, rushing to the door to grab the grocery bags from Jaebum.

"Ah, hyung you're the best." He ran back into the kitchen, half searching through the bags and half putting the groceries away. Jaebum snorted, slipping his shoes off and placing them with the others.

"Hey, Mark." Jaebum shuffled past the older, kissing him quickly. But before he could get too far Mark grabbed him by the wrist.

"I have to talk to you. Well, you and Jinyoung." The younger brunette looked up from orginazing the shoes. He furrowed his brow in cinfusion. Mark had never asked to talk to them both in such a serious tone before.

"What's going on babe? Is everything okay?" Mark gulped, letting go of Jaebum. His voice was working with him as Jinyoung looked at him with worry. He shook his head, walking out of the living room. He hoped the pair would follow him without him having to say anything.

-

Mark stood in front of his two boyfriends, the pair sitting on Jinyoung's bed. They both looked at the older, eyes filled with worry and confusion. Mark had never called them together like this unless he was feeling especially Little or some other sub space. And even if he wanted to talk to them together it had never been this serious. Mark sighed, moving to sit in between them. He grabbed one of their hands, Jaebum with his left and Jinyoung on his right. He hadn't said a word since they entered Jinyoung's room and the other two weren't going to speak until Mark needed them too. He turned toward Jaebum first, seeing as how he spent most of his time with Jinyoung. He hadn't been intimate with the red head lately, at least by himself. He slowly pulled his right hand from Jinyoung's left to push it through Jaebum's hair. He pressed his lips lightly to the younger's. It was a full kiss just a peck, but he never pressed into Jaebum. He simply left a feather light impression. "I love you." He whispered softly, before finally kissing Jaebum. Mark let Jaebum take control on how the kissed, knowing full way that this is what the younger liked.  Jaebum pushed one hand through Mark's hair, stopping at the nape of his neck and twirling his fingers into the small curls of hair that Mark had. He pressed tongue against the older's bottom lip hoping he would open up for him, but he was denied that action when Mark whined and shook his head. Jaebum pulled away instead, pressing their forehead together.

"I love you too, baby." Mark turned to Jinyoung. The youngest of the three shivered under Mark's gaze. He smiled slightly, trying to call himself for the conversation that was soon to come. Mark pressed a lighter kiss to Jinyoung, none of the heated love that Jaebum wanted to give him, but the younger was okay with that. 

"I love you." He repeated, before slowly standing up from the bed and putting space between them.

"I love you always. But, baby what's this about? Are you okay?" Mark sighed, running a hand through his hair. He took a deep breathing thinking about what Taehyung had said. _We all wanted to be loved, we just gotta get it in the right way._ He turned to face the two. He gulped, before speaking.

"Do you love me?" He blurted out. It was the first thing on his mind. He knew they could say that they loved him. They did all the time, but anyone could do that. Jinyoung exchanged a quick glance with Jaebum before looking back at Mark.

"Of course we do. Why are you asking something like that?" He shook his head, clearing all the rambling thoughts he had. They were all telling him to stop this nonsense, that he was being selfish. Jinyoung and Jaebum wanted him, they loved him. But he knew he needed to so this.

"No, Do you love me. Just me. Not Little Mark or the idea of us two. Do you love just me?" Jaebum sighed. He wasn't truly sure what Mark wanted to talk about, but he was getting some type of picture.

"Mark, is this about us giving your caregivers?" The older's head snapped back up from the floor to look at Jaebum. That was not at all what this was about.

"Do you not want us to be your caregivers anymore?" Jinyoung asked, shocked that Jaebum had even come to the conclusion. Mark shook his head. 

"No of course not. I don't ever want you to stop being my caregivers. I love that you care so much about Little me. But this isn't about Little Space." He took another deep breath. "This about our relationship." Jaebum pursed his lips. He knew this was going to happen sometime soon. There poly relationship was mostly a test on his part, yet he loved every minute of it. The year they've dated has been one of the best years they've had together. But he wasn't all too worried about a break up if it was going to happen. "I just- I feel like a third wheel sometimes. And I love you both, I really do. But what if you didn't want to be with me anymore or what if I didn't want to be in a poly anymore. I just want to know if you truly love me." Mark rushed out in a single breath. Jinyoung chuckled softly, holding his arms open for the older to climb into. Mark moved easily into the younger's arms. He could never resist a hug from Jinyoung.

"Baby, you didn't have to worry about our love for you. We will always love you no matter what. And if you don't want to be with us anymore we will respect that. Why were you so scared about talking to us about this?" Mark pressed his face into Jinyoung's neck and shook his head. He didn't want to say it out loud. They would make fun of him for it.

"C'mon Mark. You can tell us anything." Jaebum reasoned, poking the older in the side. Mark jumped slightly, pulling away from Jinyoung.

"I thought you would think I was being selfish. For even thinking that you guys didn't love me." Jaebum snorted, pressing closer to Jinyoung and wrapping his arms around the pair.

"Well I do think you're being stupid." Jinyoung frowned at the older, ready to give Jaebum his two cents. "You're not being selfish for wanting to be monogamous. Many people try being polyamorous but it doesn't work out. And we're no different. We didn't know this was going to work and it's been a whole year. You let us know you're feelings and we're so glad you did. Who knows how long it could've been before you actual let up about it. What even made you think about this in this first place, huh?" Mark chuckled thinking about it.

"It was actually Taehyung." Jaebum laughed softly. He wanted to make a joke about trusting the younger, but he would have to remember to thank him later for making Mark come to them instead of sitting on the idea like they knew he was prone to do. He sighed, in wrapping himself from the two.

"Alright, let's go tell the others so we don't shock them later on." Mark groaned, softly.

"Can we just cuddle for a bit. I'm gonna miss this out of Little Space." Jaebum looked over Mark and Jinyoung. His boyfriend pouted, arms tightening around Mark. He chuckled softly, laying back against the bed. 

"Fine, but only for a little bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I made this longer than my other chapters, but this one is super important. Sure I loved jjpxmark, but I'm not very good writing poly so I just needed a way to break them up without making it way too serious and sad, so here you go. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

"So you broke up with them? Just like that?" Taehyung asked, hanging upside from the older's bed. They were supposed to be studying for upcoming tests that they shared, but Taehyung was more interested in what happened between his best friend and his boyfriends. Mark sighed, rolling over onto his back next to the younger. 

"It wasn't that easy. I spent hours trying to figure out what I was going to say. Tae, I was going to write a letter for them because I thought I was going to puke." Taehyung snorted, turning to face the older. He still didn't see how Mark could push himself to break up with two of the nicest people he knew, but poly relationships weren't easy. He knew that. Yoongi, Jimin, and himself had a platonic relationship. It helped him out, but he didn't know what it was actually like to love two other people at the same time and not have to remember they were just friends. 

"Everything is okay though, right? Like nothing is mixed up?" Mark nodded, looking at Taehyung. The younger might've joked about his break up, but he was genuienly concerned about his friend.

"Yeah. Honestly, no one was shocked. They never thought we would last this long. I'm okay too, in case you were wondering. It kinda feels like we never even dated, y'know. Cause nothing changed in our routines. We go to class, come home, clean together, eat together, joke around, all that normal stuff. The only thing that's different is we don't kiss anymore, but that doesn't bother me." Taehyung smiled slightly, sitting up to fully look at Mark. He was glad that his friend was handling things well. It had been two weeks since the huge talk between both of their friends and everything was running over smoothly. "But enough of that. What about you and those two love birds? How'd it go?" Taehyung laughed, laying back against the bed. He rolled to his side, resting his head against his hand.

"It was fine. They laughed it off actually. Jimin was bit nervous about the whole thing, he didn't think a poly was good for our friendship and I agreed. Being with two other people is hard and I don't think Yoongi-hyung was down to share." Mark snorted at that. Taehyung was right on that. He had meet Yoongi once or twice before and he seemed nice, pretty comfortable to be around, but he had that edge that made him seem angry and gruff. "But I have a question hyung?" Mark nodded, giving Taehyung his full attention. He hummed in response waiting for the younger's question. "Have you ever thought about dating anyone else recently. Like is there anyone you like." Mark thought about it for a second. Was there anyone he liked? He didn't think he had any recent crushes. Jaebum and Jinyoung were the only two people on his mind for a while. He did have a moment where he liked Jackson, but he knew the younger was not into him romantically as Jackson saw him as his older brother and younger brother at times. He was fine with that. He like that Jackson still got to take care of him even if they weren't in a relationship. None of the girls on campus had never caught his attention. They were cute, some model pretty, but none were his type. He shook his head. There was none that he could think of.

"Do you?" Taehyung smirked, throwing his legs over Mark and stradling his thighs. He looked down at his friend, box smile on full display. But his bravdo quickly went out the window when he realized the position they were in. He gulped, shaking his head.

"I uh- No." Mark chuckled, placing his hands on Taehyung's hips. He already knew the younger had a crush on him. He had known from the first time they meet. Taehyung was not good at hiding his feelings or emotions. Mark had always known what Taehyung was feeling just by looking at him.

"Are you sure? So you wouldn't mind if-" Mark couldn't even finish his sentence when a pair of lips pressed against his. He smiled into the kiss, running his hands against the younger's skin. Taehyung pulled away quickly, face red and eyes wide.

"Uh, we should study." He spoke softly, climbing off Mark. He laughed, shaking his head. He wouldn't say anything to Taehyung but he actually liked kissing him and would really like to do it more often.


	12. Chapter 12

Mark hasn't said a word about the whole kiss situation. And Taehyung hadn't even bothered to talk to him at all. He was practically avoiding him. Not being able to talk to his friend was putting a lot of stress on him and it even sent him into Little Space.

At the worst time, he might add.

His macroeconomics lecture barely began and everything was fine. His professor opened the class like any other day, he drowned on about how beautiful numbers and formulas were before even deciding to go over last week's homework. Mark sighed, slumping against his desk. He couldn't remember why he took this class and he was already regretting everything. It was way too late to drop, he had spent almost four hundred dollars on it, and wasn't about to have a 'W' on his transcript.

"Alright today we will-" Dr. Choi started, but a loud thud from the door stopped his sentence. Everyone turned to the sound, completely fine with the interruption to the lecture.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to show up late. MY alarm never went off." The older sighed, pointing up to the desks.

"Just take a seat Mr. Kim." Taehyung showed off his boxy smiled before running up to find a seat. Normally the younger would sit next to Mark and keep them both distracted, but after taking one glance at him, Taehyung's smile fadded slightly and chose a seat farther away.

Mark's eyes widened and thousands of thought swirled through his mind. Did Taehyung not want to be around him anymore? Did he not want to be friends? Did he not like the kiss? Was he expecting something different? Did he do something bad?

Then everything was no longer fine.

His breathing became shallow as he tried to keep himself Big. Tears came to his eyes as he thought about the possibility of losing TaeTae as his friend. He couldn't do this. Not here. Not where everyone could see him. He needed his Daddy and Papa. They would make everything easier.

"Mr. Tuan are you alright?" Dr. Choi called up to him, but Mark wasn't registering the words. He shook his head, still trying to calm himself. "Maybe you should go to the nurse." Mark took deep breaths, standing up and moving to the steps. He stared down them, trying to figure out the safest way down. They were way too big for his Little Mind to grasp and as soon as he took one step he slipped, falling down hard onto his butt. His classmates laughed softly, causing the tears he had tried so hard to keep in to flow freely down his cheeks. "Taehyung-ssi do you mind helping Mr. Tuan to the nurse?"

"Sure thing." Mark wanted to scream and tell Taehyung that he could do it himself, but his Little self was not letting him. He automatically made grabby hands for the younger bot carrying that all his classmates were staring at him. Taehyung slowly helped him to his feet and lead him down the stairs and out the door.

-

"I don't need nurse TaeTae." Mark looked at the younger, lips formed in a pout. Taehyung shook his head, chuckling. He knew that once he saw Mark slip on the step. He had seen Jimin slip into Little Space many times. He had dealt with it before.

"Why didn't you say anything about being a Little?" He knew he shouldn't ask, Mark might not even be able to tell him. The Big and Little sides might not know each other, just like Jimin.

"Cause Markie was scared. Not everyone likes me. Everyone isn't like Daddy and Papa and JaeJae and Bamie and Gyeomie and GaGa and Auntie Lisa." Taehyung laughed at all the nicknames Mark had for his roommates and BamBam's girlfriend. "But why did TaeTae ignore Markie. He didn't mean to upset TaeTae with his kiss." The younger rolled his eyes, pulling Mark into his lap.

"You didn't upset me sweetheart. I was just worried, cause I like you, uh Big Mark too. And I didn't know if he liked me as well." Mark tapped his chin, thinking. Little Mark liked TaeTae, then Big Mark might also. It only made sense. He nodded quickly.

"I like TaeTae." He whispered, pressing a small kiss the younger's lips. Taehyung smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around the Little. "But I'm still scared. Can TaeTae take me home?" He nodded, picking up Mark with a smile.

"Lets get you home, sweetheart."


	13. Chapter 13

Mark stood behind Yugyeom, Jackson's squirtle plushie in hand. Jinyoung paced back and forth in front of Taehyung, who only wanted to drop Mark off at home so he could get back to class, but was stopped once Jinyoung saw the older in Little Space. The younger tried to sink into the cushions of the couch. He didn't like looking at Jinyoung's usually happy face stare at him in heated fury. "What happened?" Taehyung shrugged slightly, looking over at Mark. He honestly had no idea what sent the older over.

"I don't know. I came into class late and then Dr. Choi was asking Mark if he needed to go to the nurse. He tried walking down the stairs, but he stumbled. That's when I knew he was in Little Space. I'm sorry, if I caused trouble." He looked down at his laps, hands clasped together, knuckles turning white. Mark pouted, moving away from Yugyeom. He didn't like seeing his TaeTae sad.

"Daddy, TaeTae isn't bad. He is nice to me. And he helped me home. He won't tell." Mark tugged on Jinyoung's shirt, trying to convince him that Taehyung wasn't going to out him. He turned to the younger, eyes wide and slightly teary. "Right TaeTae? You won't tell, right?" Taehyung instantly melted. If he though Jimin was cute in Little Space, the. Mark was down right adorable.

"Of course not sweetheart. I would never do that to you." Mark beamed, tugging harder on Daddy's shirt.

"See Daddy! I told you." Jinyoung sighed, running a hand through his hair. He should've know something like this could happen. A lot of things sent Mark into Little Space these days. And if they weren't careful even worse scenarios could play out. They were lucky this time that Taehyung was around and didn't flip out like most people would have.

"Yeah, I see baby. Why you go play with Gyeomie and coco. She needs her Markie." The Little nodded, running off to find the small pup. Yugyeom slowly trailed after him per Jinyoung's silent request. The older turned back to fave Taehyung. The younger was no longer trying to disappear into the couch. "Taehyung-ah, I know you're a good friend of Mark's, but this is-"

"I know how to handle Little Space, hyung." Taehyung interrupted Jinyoung before he could finish his sentence. He didn't want the older to tell him that he couldn't be around Little Mark or even Big Mark for that matter. "I'm a caregiver too. I know how it is. I wasn't giving out false promises. I won't out him to anyone, if anything I'd like to hang around as an uncle of sorts. I mean if that's okay with you and the others." Jinyoung smiled slightly. He had never meet anyone so eager to become a caregiver before. Even he had his doubts about being a good Daddy for Mark.

"I'm sure they'd be fine with that."


	14. Chapter 14

"Baby, you can't hide out here forever." Jinyoung had been trying to get Mark out of his hiding spot for the last twenty minutes. The older had been in Little Space since yesterday still freaked out about whatever had sent him under in the first place. He hadn't even figured out why he was hiding. "Why are you even under my bed. How did that little plump butt fit there?" Mark whined scooting foreward.

"It's not plump Daddy. I small." Jinyoung laughed, laying down the floor to face Mark. The Little curled away from him slightly.

"Why are you hiding Prince? What's the matter?" Mark shook his head, curling and un curling his fingers. Jinyoung knew he was searching for Jackson's squirtle plush, but he had to put it in the wash because Mark accidentally spilled apple juice on it.

"Daddy will be mad." He stated simply, still trying to shield away. Jinyoung hummed in response. He would never be mad at his baby. He rarely ever had to punish Mark, the older didn't have a naughty bone in his body.

"No, I could never be mad at my Prince. Why don't you come out of there and tell Daddy what happened." Mark nodded slightly, crawling slowly out from underneath the bed. He whined when his butt got stuck on the metal frame and Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh.

-

"Daddy told me not to think those thoughts but I couldn't help it. TaeTae gave me a grown ups kiss, but then he didn't talk to me and I pai-pa-paniced. I thought he didn' wanna be my friend." Jinyoung shook his head at the boy. He thought it was something worse than than that, like he had forgotten to take his pacifier out of his bag and it fell out. No, he was just afraid of losing his friend. He was still upset that Mark had negative thoughts about something like that after Jinyoung and his therapist told him it was bad for him.

"Baby you know you can't do that. What did Dr. Hamari say?" Mark stuck his lip out in a pout. He climbed into Jinyoung's lap, pressing his face into the younger's chest.

"If I start to panic I gave to take my medencine. But Daddy-"

"No butts little one. Your medicine is supposed to help you." Mark nodded slowly.

"I know Daddy. I'm sorry." Jinyoung sighed, kissing Mark's forehead. The Little smiled slightly, leaning into the kiss.

"It's okay baby. But you're gonna have to sit on the naughty step for hiding from Daddy all day. That wasn't very nice." Mark whined, shaking his head. Jinyoung chuckled softly, picking up the Little and walking toward the door. "It's only four minutes, okay? And then you can go play." Mark sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as Jinyoung sat him down on the steps that lead to the first floor. "Now, don't give me attitude or I'll add to the timer." Mark sighed again, in crossing his arms.

"Okay, Daddy. I'll be good." Jinyoung ruffled the Little's hair before going back inside. 


	15. Chapter 15

Mark sighed, looking into the mirror of his room. He was wearing his Big clothes and he was very uncomfortable, but he didn't have anyone to help him change. He could do it himself but he didn't think he would be able to pick out something that would match. Daddy wasn't around to pick out cute sweaters or comfy shorts and his brothers didn't know how to get his Little clothes to look nice on him. He sighed again, tugging at his pants. He didn't like this at all. Papa said he had a meeting with Dr. Hamari and that he could he Big or Little if he wanted to. He actually wanted to be Big for once when he got to see Dr. Hamari, but he woke up feeling Little and there was no way he was going to switch back, not after Bamie made him Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes. He groaned, stomping out of his room. Why did he have to be stuck like this?

"Hey Mark are you going to be okay to see Dr. Hamari?" Jackson was packing up his bag to head for practice. He didn't even have time to get a snack, his classes running later than usual. Mark stuck his lip out in a pout, shaking his head.

"No." He huffed out, tugging at his clothes. He still didn't like wearing his Big clothes when he felt this Little. He was right around his toddler years and he had never worn jeans and long sleeves in the middle of the fall. Californian weather did not permit it and his Little side wasn't going to either.

"Oh baby, are you Little?" Jackson asked, rushing over to Mark's side. The Little nodded, lifting his shirt up, trying to get off his body. Jackson chuckled, pushing his shirt down.

"Markie, you can't take your clothes off. I know you're Little, but can you keep it on until after your appointment with Dr. Hamari." Mark shook his head again. He didn't want to wear his Big clothes when he was Little. He just didn't like it. Jackson sighed, feeling a tantrum coming on. "Okay, how about I call TaeTae, hm? He'll help you so I can get to practice. What do you think?" Mark nodded eagerly, watching Jackson pull out his phone, dialing Taehyung's number.

-

"Oh baby, those big boy clothes don't suit you. Let's get you changed. Make you handsome for Dr. Hamari, yeah." Mark began stripping before Taehyung had even made it over the threshold. He had to stop the Little before getting completely naked, by the time they had reached his room. "Let's see," the younger mumbled looking through Mark's Little clothes. "How about this lion shirt and some overalls." He pulled the clothes from the closet. As he began pulling the shirt over the Little's head Mark gave a loud wail.

"I wanna do it!" Taehyung chuckled, letting Mark finish pulling the shirt over his head. It took him a few tries to settle it over his body, but he managed. He smiled up at the younger when he was done.

"Do you want to do this by yourself too?" Taehyung asked, tapping on the overalls. Mark looked over them curiously. He had only worn them once or twice but he never had to put them on himself. And he couldn't remember how Daddy fastened the buttons. He shook his head slightly.

"No. Can TaeTae do it?" The younger chuckled, helping Mark step into the article.

"Here I'll show you. See these," he picked at the straps, "make sure they aren't twisted and snap the buttons. Like this." Taehyung clasped the straps to the buttons, making sure Mark saw the whole thing. He smiled at the Little. "Look at this handsome baby. Are you ready to see Dr. Hamari now?" Mark smiled brightly, sticking his hands into his pockets and nodding quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

Taehyung held onto Mark's hand as they walked to Dr. Hamari's office. He really didn't need to held the Little's hand, but Mark insisted on walking super close to the road and the younger didn't want him getting hurt. Taehyung knew exactly where they were going. Jimin had a therapist right next to Dr. Hamari. There weren't many Little/Middle space therapist out there but the two that were almost a block and a half away from the dorms were perfect for them. They didn't open themselves up as a Little Space therapist and no one asked. Taehyung guessed that's why Jinyoung wanted to bring Mark here. He had no clue why the Little even needed a therapist, but he didn't think it was his place to ask.

According to Mark, Dr. Hamari wasn't a girl or boy, they could be both or neither. Of course they let the Little or Middle chose what pronoun to use when they meet as to not confuse them. To Mark they were always both and he would pick the pronoun based on the outfit they were wearing. "You'll like Dr. Hamari. They like to play and they have this really pretty picture in their room. But they say you can't ever talk about the stuff that happens cause it's confident." Taehyung snorted as they reached the office.

"I think you mean confidential baby." Mark nodded, pushing the door open. He knew that, but it was a big boy word and he couldn't say it right. He smiled once he stepped into the building, looking instantly for Dr. Hamari.

"Markie, you're here! How's my big boy?" A small person came walking through a set of double doors, stopping in front of Taehyung and Mark. Dr. Hamari's eyes fell on to Taehyung, looking him up and down before they looked over Mark. "Who's your friend honey." Mark bounced back and forth on his feet, turning to look at Taehyung.

"This is TaeTae. He's my bestest friend and he really likes Big Mark." He put a hand to the side of his mouth and spoke in a loud whisper. "Like the grown-ups do!" Dr. Hamari laughed, reaching out their hand for the younger to shake. Taehyung grasped their hand, shaking it firmly. 

"Are you a new guardian?" Dr. Hamari asked, pushing Mark in the direction of the rooms for their sessions. Taehyung shook his head slightly.

"I'm just a friend. I actually care of another Little, well I mean sorta, I'm a brother. But Mark is my friend and I wasn't really supposed to find out, but he tipped over turning class and I just happened to be there. But I also like him so I-" They waved him off with a smile.

"Don't worry. I know, relationships with Littles that aren't in your care is a special thing. It's rare, but it does happen. I'd actually like it if you would sit in on our session. I would like to see what Mark will do and say when his guardians aren't around." Taehyung nodded, following Dr. Hamari into a room that Mark had rushed into.

-

"Alright Markie, what's your color?" Dr. Hamari always conducted their sessions a bit different than other therapist in their field. They were a Little/Middle psychiatrist and they had to do things very backwards from normal therapy. They talked to their patients as if they were teaching a grade school student or even somone younger. They couldn't ask for straight forward answers, cause children didn't work that. Mark definitely didn't work like that. He was all over the place in the office and session room. It was strange, since according to Jinyoung he was a well-behaved Little. He didn't throw tantrums often, he did what he was told, he was very quiet, and had all the manners he needed to fit into society. But here, he was completely different.

"Blue." He mumbled, grabbing a chalk marker from the bin on the table and rushing to the black board to draw. Taehyung watched with honest curiosity. What was the Little going to draw? Dr. Hamari took notes as they talked to Mark, as usual.

"Well that's not bad. But you shouldn't be blue. What happened that made the colors change so fast, hm?" Mark didn't say anything for a few minutes, focusing on his art. He stopped drawing, moving away from the piece before pointing at it.

"This." He said softly, a sad smile on his face. Dr. Hamari took a hard look at the drawing. There was a lot going on. Two different scenes were being played out as far they could tell. "Daddy and Papa. Big Mark had to say bye-bye to grown-ups stuff with them. But Little Mark is a good boy so they're still my Daddy and Papa." He pointed to the other picture. Dr. Hamari guessed it was Mark and Taehyung, seeing as how the Little captured the box smile and small mole on the younger's nose (even if it was on a stick figure) pretty well. "TaeTae gave Big Mark a grown-ups kiss, but he didn't talk to me for a really long time. I thought he didn't wanna be my friend. I was really sad and then I painted (Taehyung snorted slightly behind Dr. Hamari, knowing what the Little was trying to say but his speech impediment not allowing him to) and boom! I was scared, but TaeTae took care of me. I was happy about that, but I don't like feeling scared." Dr. Hamari nodded, taking more notes.

"Well, no one likes being scared sweetie. It's okay that you felt that way. But how about we try to make your color happy again. Is there someone that makes you yellow?" Mark nodded, earing his earlier drawing and started a new one. Mark usually didn't draw when one of the other boys were in the office, especially if it was Jinyoung. He usually stuck to the younger boy's lap, cuddling close and talking very excitedly about different things in his life. Dr. Hamari was still trying to figure out why Mark chose Little Space as way to escape his stress, he didn't seem like the person to need something like this. He was a perfectly healthy young man with good friends and a good family. Aside from his anxiety disorder and excessive need to be validated, he was fine without Little Space, but it wasn't their place to say what he needed and didn't need. they could only recommend their best treatment.

"TaeTae!" He cheered, before his mouth fell into an 'O' shape and he went back to drawing. "And Coco. She's our puppy!" He moved out of the way showing of his art work. The lines were sloppy, but in a neat array as Mark tried to focus on what he was drawing while talking. " And Daddy and Papa and Bamie and GaGa and JaeJae and Gyeomie and Auntie Lisa." Mark drew each new person he labeled and when he was done he drew a big heart around the whole group. "They're my family and I love them." He smiled broadly, recapping his marker before rushing to Taehyung. The younger opened his arms for the Little, letting Mark settle into his lap. Mark pressed a quick kiss to the side of Taehyung's nose. "And Dr. Hamari of course." The oldest of the three chuckled softly, writing something quickly. They tossed aside their notes and stood up.

"Alright, I'm gonna make a refill on your medicine Markie. You have to promise me that you'll take them when you have scary bump, okay." Mark nodded slowly. Dr. Hamari smiled, holding out their hand for the Little to take. "How about we get you a sucker, yeah. You're such a good boy, y'know that."


	17. Chapter 17

"There's my big boy. Were you good for Taehyung and Dr. Hamari?" Jaebum greeted the pair at the door, hugging Mark before the Little could try and run off.

"Of course Papa. I'm always good!" He giggled, running away from the door. He wanted to find Coco. He missed the puppy while he was away from the dorm. Taehyung chuckled as the older called out for the tiny thing. "Coco! Come here silly doggie." Jaebum rolled his eyes, moving away from the door. Taehyung followed behind him.

"Was he good for you? He sometimes doesn't tell the truth. He thinks we won't find out." The younger chuckled, sitting down at the dinning table. 

"No, he was fine. He told me all about Dr. Hamari. He seemed different while we were there. I mean from what Jinyoung told me, but he was sweet. As usual." Jaebum laughed at that. Taehyung was right. Mark was a pure sweetheart. He really didn't try to make a fuss. He was full of smiles and cute actions.

"Yeah. He's different with all of us. I don't know what it is, but Jinyoung always gets the calmer Mark. While we're stuck with his hyperness." Jaebum sat down next to Taehyung. The younger smiled slightly, nodding. The older sighed, slumping against the table. He was getting tired these days with classes and taking care of Little Mark. He didn't know how Jinyoung did it.

"Why don't you rest hyung? I can watch Mark." Jaebum groaned happily at the idea, but he didn't know if it was the best. It wasn't that he didn't trust Taehyung. The boy was a sweetheart, he loved children, he knew that from his major and Little Mark was almost the same, he had done a good job of keeping the Little calm, but his caregiver instinct and not-so-secret fear of Jinyoung's anger told him to decline. He just couldn't tell if the younger was ready for something like this. As if reading his mind Taehyung spoke up.

"I know you're worried, but I can take care of him. I've watched over a Little before, still do sorta. You need some rest. Don't worry and if I have any trouble, I'll call Jinyoung-hyung." Jaebum sighed constantly. He honestly could fall asleep here. Which would've been a mistake as Mark came running in, Coco slipping behind, covered in a sweater and leash in her mouth.

"Papa! Papa! Can we take Coco for a walk?" He groaned again, looking up at Taehyung. He pleaded with his eyes, but the younger didn't even have to look at him to know what he wanted.

"Baby, Papa is really tired. He's going to take a nap. But TaeTae will be here to play with you until you need a nap. How does that sound?" Mark thought about it for a minute. He hasn't seen Papa all day and that made him sad, but then he still got to be with TaeTae and that was better than nothing.

"Okay, sweep tight Papa." He pressed light kiss to Jaebum's cheek before turning back to Taehyung. "Can we, please, take Coco for a walk. She has a sweater on and everthin'." Taehyung laughed, grabbing the leash from Coco and clasping it to her collar.

"Alright, let's go. Tell Papa bye." Mark waved at Jaebum before running to the door to put his shoes on. Taehyung laughed, shaking his head. "Sleep well hyung." 


	18. Chapter 18

Taehyung watched Mark from a safe distance. The Little was eager to walk Coco, explaining to the younger that the dog doesn't get outside very often except for using the bathroom. He sighed, telling Mark to watch out for the road. He didn't want him wandering into the street with the tiny dog.

They managed to make it four blocks before Mark came to a complete stop, eyes locked on people passing by. He didn't like going out in public when he was feeling Little. People always made fun of him for being this way. Taehyung noticed the change in the Little and quickly went to ask what was wrong.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Mark looked up at Taehyung with sad eyes and a small pout.

"TaeTae, I wanna go back. All the big people will laugh at me." He looked down at his feet, wrapping Coco's leash tighter around his wrist. Taehyung sighed, ruffling the older's hair. He would've thought the action was cute if not for the situation.

"It's okay. We can go back." Mark looked back at up at Taehyung, throwing his arms up and making grabby hands. He smiled at the Little, taking Coco's leash before squatting down. "I'm not going to carry you, how about a piggy back ride." Mark nodded eagerly, carefully climbing onto Taehyung's back. The Little was not hard to carry at all. He was bigger than Jimin (which thousands of piggy backs had been given to him) but still smaller and less compact than Jungkook. He had no problem with doing this.

Many people around them were not too fond of the skinship between them but Taehyung was having more fun keeping Mark distracted by talking about colors and numbers they saw on their way back. "It's red TaeTae! Like a fire truck, vroom vroom!" Taehyung laughed, glad the Little was back to his normal state. He hated seeing Mark upset and would do anything to make him smile.

-

"You still gotta be quiet okay. Papa might still be asleep." Taehyung had helped Mark inside his dorm. He had no clue when nap time for the Little was and he didn't want to disturb anyone by asking. He went with his gut and just let Mark color until he felt sleepy enough. The Little eagerly got out paper and crayons and began drawing.

Taehyung sighed, sitting on the couch to watch Mark. Now he knew how the others must felt. Mark was a lot to handle. He was almost glad that he didn't have to care for a Little 24/7. Mark mumbled every few seconds, telling himself what color to use and where to put flowers. Taehyung smiled at the actions, leaning back into the couch. Even if he didn't have to take care of him time all the time he was content with this.

-

"TaeTae look!" Mark was ready to show off his masterpiece.  He drew a picture of Taehyung and him walking Coco. It wasn't anything like Bamie could do but he tires his best. He turned to look at the younger and giggled upon seeing him. Taehyung was asleep, eyes closed lightly, mouth open letting tiny snores escape, and body slumped over feet still touching the ground.

Mark giggled again, pressing a finger to his lips to stop himself from waking the younger. He put his drawing back on the ground before rushing off to his room. "TaeTae might get cold and lonely. A blankie will keep him warm right?" He quickly agreed with himself, pulling his comforter off his bed. He even managed to grab a shark plush on his way out.

-

Mark pulled the blanket over Taehyung, pushing his feet onto the couch as well. He climbed next to the younger, shark plush in hand. He curled as close as he could to Taehyung, eyes closing as sleep clouded his brain.

Saying Jinyoung was shocked when he came home to find Mark and Taehyung asleep on the couch would be an understatement. The Little rarely took naps with people that weren't him or Coco and even more rarely slept the whole night with anyone (Youngjae crawling into Mark's bed only pushed him to sleep on the couch or on the younger's bed). He snapped a quick picture before wandering into Jaebum's room. Mark's nap would be ending soon, then he could start on dinner.


	19. Chapter 19

Mark woke groggily, curled in on himself, shark plush covered in drool. He felt cool, the earlier heat from his back gone, meaning Taehyung had gone missing. His tired mind instantly went into a panic and tears came to his eyes. "TaeTae," he mumbled out softly, sitting up on the couch. "Daddy!" He screamed, scrambling off the couch. He honestly couldn't tell if he was yelling out for Taehyung or Jinyoung at this point. Anyone would do right now as he hated waking up in the dark alone, knowing that someone had fallen asleep right next to him. The tears began overflowing and the sobs raked his body. Where was everyone? They surely knew Mark was in Little Space and couldn't be left alone, right? "Daddy?" He called out once more, moving quickly turn on all the lights he could find. He wasn't supposed to do that. It costs to much, Papa would say, but at that moment Mark was too scared to just use only one light at a time.

He looked down at his shark plush, squeezing it tightly, before asking it, "Do you know where they are?" He shook the plush sideways as if it was actually answering him. "You're no help." He mumbled, walking down the hallway. He stopped in front of Bamie and Gyeomie's room, hoping they would be inside. He didn't bother knocking as his scared mind couldn't wait and he barged in. Thankfully Gyeomie was there, sitting on his bed, ear buds in his ears music blasting. "Gyeomie!" He squealed, running to the boy and jumping on the bed. The younger looked down at the intruder, slipping an ear bud from his ear.

"What's up sweetheart?" Mark shoved the shark plush into Yugyeom's arms and smiled sadly.

"I was taking a nap with TaeTae and Sharkie, but when I woke up, it was all scary and dark and no one was there and TaeTae was gone and I shouted for Daddy, but he didn't come and I-" Yugyeom chuckled, pressing a finger to the Little's mouth. Mark was turning red for talking to much and the younger didn't want the boy to get too worked up.

"Markie you need to breathe, you'll use up all your words for the day if you keep talking like that." Mark frowned. He wanted to tell Yugyeom what happened, but he didn't want to use all his words because he had so much to talk about when he saw the rest of his family. "Okay, now tell me what had you so scared."

"It was dark and TaeTae was gone. And Daddy didn't answer when I yelled for him." The younger nodded, looking down at the shark in his hands. He had forgotten about the blue and gray spotted plush he had gotten for the Little after they had learned about his headspace. He sighed, turning to glance at Mark. He still looked so tired even after taking a nap and Yugyeom felt bad for the scared boy.

"Daddy went to the store. He ran out of your favorite food. And TaeTae had to go home. His friends were worried about him." Mark frowned, curling up next to Yugyeom.

"Why does they always leave me alone? Do they not love me no more?" The younger shook his head quickly, pulling the Little in his lap.

"Of course not sweetheart. Daddy and TaeTae love you very much. And so do I." He pressed a soft kiss to Mark's forehead, making the Little giggle.

"Gyeomie, I'm tired." He said softly, pressing closer to the younger. Yugyeom sighed, pulling his comforter over top of them. Jinyoung was going to kill him for this, but he couldn't say no to Mark's tired face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love filler chapters.
> 
> Anyway actually plot happens soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Mark sighed, stretching his back. He had finally woken up out of Little Space, and on the weekend at that. It had been weeks since the last time he was Big on a Saturday and no one was really prepared for it.

"Morning Markie!" Jackson called from the living room as he passed by to get to the kitchen. He crinkled his nose at the nickname. It was only used in Little Space and hearing it when he was Big only made him cringe.

"I'm not Little Jackson-ah." He responded softly, moving to the fridge. "Morning Jaebum." The younger looked up from his history text book to acknowledge the older.

"Morning hyung. Are you gonna get some stuff done today?" Mark snorted, pulling a bottle of water from the shelf. The brunette was half-joking, the older knew, he never did anything in Little Space but he rarely ever did anything in Big space on the weekends.

But today was different.

"Yeah. I'm going to Tae's." The pair had so many things to talk about and he could only do it in Big Space. "I probably won't be back for a while." The younger nodded, turning back to text book. He couldn't help but worry slightly about his hyung. Mark was not good with confrontation and it always sent him into Little Space.

"Okay, be careful." Mark snorted, patting Jaebum on the back.

"Don't worry about me Jaebum-ah. I can handle myself. Tell Jinyoung-ah I'll be back."

-

Mark ran a hand through his hair, knocking on the door of Taehyung's shared dorm. He honestly had no idea what he was going to say to the younger yet. He was getting nervous just thinking about it. He didn't want to be sent into Little Space while talking, but he knew it was almost inevitable. The door creaked open and he was surprised to see Jeongguk behind it. He figured the 97 liner would be with Yugyeom.

"Oh, hey hyung. You must be looking for Tae. He's sleeping. You can go bother him if you want." Mark chuckled slightly, slipping into the dorm. He wasn't at all surprised Taehyung was still asleep. It was Saturday and way too early in the morning for a normal person, but this was important to him and he wanted to get everything out of the way before lunch came.

The dorm was a lot more quiet than his own, which surprised him. He figured the younger boys would be rowdy at this time, but he found that everything was calm for a completely different reason. "Baby, I know you don't feel good but you can't sleep the whole day away."

"Daddy, I want a nap. Tummy hurts." Yoongi walked passed Mark, carrying Jimin and rubbing his back softly. The pair didn't give him so much as a glance, but the older had already seen enough. 

Jimin was a Little.

He shook his head continuing through the dorm. He did not have time to think about it and would have to ask Taehyung about it later. Maybe they could set up a playdate. But there was more important things to do now.

-

 Mark slowly crawled into Taehyung's bed. He had heard from Jeongguk that the older was known for climbing into everyone else's bed, so he didn't find a problem with doing the same. The younger instantly wrapped his arms around Mark, rolling then over so the older was pressed against the wall. He giggled, curling closer to the boy. "Morning Tae-ah." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss on Taehyung's nose. The younger's eyes fluttered opened slowly, focusing on the person in his arms.

"Morning hyung. When did you get here?" He yawned, snuggling into the smaller boy. Mark giggled, feeling Taehyung's breath against his neck.

"Only a few minutes ago. I really wanted to talk to you." Taehyung opened his eyes once again, gaze falling on Mark. What could the older want to talk about that he had to come all the way on the other side of campus to do so.

"About what?" Mark gulped, hiding his face in the crook of Taehyung's neck. He hasn't thought this far ahead and honestly had no idea what to even say. "Hyung you don't have to be embarrased. I'm not gonna judge you." The older shook his head slightly, cause the brunette to chuckle. Taehyung rubbed circles into Mark's back until the older slowly removed himself form his neck.

It took a good ten minutes before Mark could look at Taehyung again, but that was okay. The younger would wait until tomorrow for Mark to feel comfortable if he had too. "Now are you ready to talk to me?" The older nodded slightly, still unsure of how to talk to Taehyung about it.

"I- what are we?" Taehyung blinked. He hasn't been expecting that question. He honestly thought it would be something regarding Little Space. He didn't dwell too much on it, seeing as how the older was squirming in his grip, tears threatening to slip out of his eyes. He kissed Mark on the forehead, then the nose, both of his cheeks, and finally his lips.

"We are whatever you want us to be." The older sighed, kissing Taehyung once again relishing in the feeling of their lips pressed together.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"


	21. Chapter 21

"Mark Yien Tuan!" Those had been the words of the week. The oldest of dorm was thrust into Little Space after his talk with Taehyung and he was totally different than before. He was acting out and no one could tell why. "You're going to go on the naught step!" Jinyoung has had enough of this behaviour.

"No!" The Little called, running into the kitchen. The two youngest gasped hearing the boy. Mark had never told Jinyoung 'no' before. Yugyeom grabbed the brunette by the wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"Markie, what gotten into you? Why are you acting bad?" Mark shook his head, pouting.

"Not bad! I'm a good boy." The younger shook his head, picking the Little up. He had no idea what the boy had done, but he was going to find out before Jinyoung could get a hold of him.

"Baby, why don't you tell Gyeomie what you did today, hm?" Mark thought about it for a second. What had he done today?

"I let Coco out to play and I took a nap with GaGa and  I colored and-" Yugyeom interrupted the older.

"Where did you color?" Mark pouted, looking down at the floor. He knew he wasn't supposed to do it, but it looked like so much fun. It was blank and he thought Daddy would like a picture in his room.

"On Daddy's wall." BamBam snorted, holding back laughter. Jinyoung must've been ready to ring the Little's neck when he found out.

"Bam." Yugyeom snapped before turning back to Mark. "Sweetheart you know you can't draw on the walls. We have paper and coloring books for you. Why did you do that?" The brunette looked up at the blonde. He was ready to cry. He knew it was bad and he knew he was acting out, but he had a good reason.

"Daddy ignored Markie. Was too busy doing homeworks." The younger rolled his eyes. Little Mark never could understand why sometimes the boys didn't have time to spend with him. Practice, school, and work just had to come first at times. It had been like that all week. Midterms had just passed and they were getting ready for the second half year. Things were getting tougher these months and they didn't have much time for Little Mark. Of course they were always ready for his presence, but he had practically disappeared after all the test were done and it had been a while since they had seen him.

Now that it had almost been four days with the Little they were starting to get tired and annoyed faster. They never meant to do that to their baby, but things tend to happen unexpectedly.

"How about we go apologize to Daddy so he doesn't put my sweet baby on the naughty step. And we can also tell him how we feel. How does that sound." Mark frowned slightly. He didn't want to talk to Daddy just yet. If Daddy was going to ignore him than he should do it back. But Gyeomie was right.

"Gyeomie 'old my hand?" He mumbled out, looking back down at the floor. The blinded nodded his head.

"Of course sweetheart.

-

The pair walked hand in hand to Jinyoung's room. Mark looked up at Yugyeom as the younger knocked on the door. He was afraid of what his Daddy was going to say. He hoped he didn't make him too angry. "What." Came the response and Mark instantly went to hide behind Yugyeom.

"He's mad. Let's come back." The Little whispered, trying to tugg the taller boy back down the hall.

"Hyung, Mark wants to talk to you." Mark frantically shook his head, whispering 'No.' The door opened slowly, revealing a slightly angry Jinyoung. The brunette crossed his arms over his chest, looking over the two.

"Well?" Mark pouted still hiding behind Yugyeom. The youngest of the three, scooped the Little up in his arms. He gestured for the boy to talk and when he didn't the blonde chuckled softly.

"It's okay Markie. Just tell Daddy what we talked about." Mark gulped looking over at his Daddy. The man looked very upset, face flushed from yelling, sweat rolling off his forehead most likely from scrubbing the crayon off the wall.

"I'm sworry. I didn't mean to be bad. But Daddy was doing homeworks and ignoring me. I just wanted to leave a happy picture for you." Jinyoung sighed, uncrossing his arms and taking Mark from Yugyeom.

"Did my baby just want some attention?" Mark nodded slightly, snuggling close to the younger. Jinyoung chuckled, patting the Little softly on the back. "Awe my poor sweet prince. You didn't have to mess up the wall for attention."

"But Daddy was busy!" The Little whined, pulling away from Jinyoung's chest. Yugyeom chuckled slightly. The brunette rolled his eyes, kicking the younger lightly in the shin.

"Go do something." He muttered, closing the door. He looked down at Mark. "Baby, daddy is never to busy for you. You just have to be patient sometimes. Daddy has to get grades if I want to graduate. Just like you have to be a good boy to get rewards." Mark nodded in agreement. That made a lot of sense.

"I am a good boy Daddy!" He responded, eyes wide. Jinyoung laughed, kissing the Little softly on the forehead.

"Well you haven't shown it lately. Tell you what, if you make it up to Daddy by helping me clean the wall I won't tell Papa and you can have a cookie before dinner." Mark squealed, squirming out of Jinyoung's hold.

"Cookie!" He yelled, causing the other to laugh. Even if Mark was bad at times he was still the cutest thing to ever grace his life.


	22. Chapter 22

Taehyung yawned, running a hand through his bedhead, eyes trying to get used to the morning light. He was not a morning person at all, which is why all his classes were in the afternoon and none of his dorm mates bothered to wake him up before ten. But when loud knocks and wailing screams woke him up, he groggily made his way to the door ready to beat whoever woke him up at nine thirty.

As soon as he opened the door a ball of energy ran past him into the dorm. "Mark Tuan! Don't run into people's homes like that. Take off your shoes." Jaebum called after the boy." Morning Taehyung-ssi. I'm sorry to wake you so early. I should've called, but when Mark woke up in Little space I had no other choice. Do you think you could watch him? If not I'll just bring him along, but I thought he'd be more entertained here." Taehyung nodded slightly. He could tell the older was having a rough morning and he didn't want to put anymore pressure on the brunette. Plus it would give him an excuse not to go to class.

"No, it's no problem. Uh, does he have a schedule or anything?" Jaebum sighed, pulling off the make-shift Little bag and handed it to Taehyung.

"This has everything you'll need. Jinyoung kinda went a bit overboard. Um, extra clothes, sippy cups, pacifiers, stuffies, things like that. And this," Jaebum pulled another another bag, Spiderman themed, off and placed it on the floor. "is his own bag. It has coloring books, crayons, his medicine, and his Little folder. He'll tell you the rest. Oh, he's been acting out lately. I hope you won't have problems with that, but just in case, only timeouts and removal of awards are his punishments." Taehyung nodded, taking mental notes. "Alright, I have to go before I'm late. Baby come say bye to Papa." Socked feet quickly slid to the door.

"Bye Papa. I love you!" The brunette laughed, picking the Little up and hugging him.

"I love you too. Be good for TaeTae. Daddy or JaeJae will pick you up okay." He kissed Mark on the top of his head before setting him back on the ground. "Thanks again Taehyung. Bye." The younger waved at the older before closing the door. He sighed, turning around and noticing that Mark had ran off. This was going to be a long day.

-

"Sweetheart, why don't you watch some cartoons. I have to go take a shower." Taehyung sat the Little down after catching him pulling out every single pot and pan they owned. Mark immeadiately calmed down once the red head turned on Special Agent Oso. Taehyung sighed, turning away from the boy. Even though he loved kids he decided after watching the Little for an hour he never wanted them, Mark's three year old headspace was enough.

Mark sighed, getting bored. Special Agent Oso was only good for so long. He decided that it was time to explore. There were plenty of mysterious doors to search and they all looked so inviting. He quickly crawled off the couch, trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn't want Taehyung to catch him again.

The Little skipped the first door in the hallway. It was a bathroom and TaeTae was taking a shower. He moved onto the next room. The door was open slightly and Mark could see that it was dark inside. He almost didn't want to go in because he was scares of the dark. But he remembered that he was a big boy and his Daddy always said big boys were brave. He nodded at himself before slowly opening up the door. "Hello?" He called softly, just in case there were monsters lurking around. No body answered. No monsters then he decided. He pressed close to the wall once inside the room, trying to find a light switch. Once he found it, he quickly flipped it on, eyes adjusting to the light. He scanned over the room, finding nothing of interest. He was ready to wander to another room when a light snore stopped him. He giggled, rushing to the bed where the sound had come from. This was a new person, someone he hadn't meet before. His Papa said that he shouldn't talk to strangers, but it was TaeTae's friend and Daddy told him making friends was good for him. He slowly climbed onto the lump, legs dangling on either side of the sleeping form.

"Hm, not now Minnie." The person mumbled causing Mark to giggle.

"Not Minnie! I'm Markie!" The Little declared, bouncing on the person slightly. The lump immeadiately sat up, jostling the Little from his lap and sending him to the floor. "Ow." Mark hit the hard wood with a loud thud. Tears instantly came to his eyes and he was wailing in no time flat. The blonde male went straight into his caregiver role, knowing exactly how to handle this.

"Hey. Don't cry, everything's okay. I'm sorry, does it hurt?" Mark nodded, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He had hit the ground hard, landing on his funny bone, but he didn't find it at all funny. There was a stinging pain and he could feel a bump starting to form. He held out his arm for the other to see.

"Owie." He whispered, trying to gain strength in his voice after all the screaming. It hurt really bad and he almost called out for his Daddy, knowing full well Jinyoung wasn't anywhere near him. The blonde sighed, reaching down to pick Mark up. He was a lot lighter than Jimin was, making his job a lot easier.

"Don't worry, I'll make it all better. Who's supposed to watching you, huh?" Mark let the man carry him into the kitchen. He still couldn't put a name to the man's face. His Big side would've known almost instantly, but here in Little Space he was taken back by how handsome he was.

"TaeTae." He answered, watching the blonde take a strange box out from one of the cabinets. "He let me watch cartoons while he was in the shower, but I got bored." The man hummed. He knew that all to well. If he didn't have a close eye on Jimin, the younger was sure to wander off. Taehyung should've known that. "Markie knows not to wander, but don't like being alone." He told the man. He hoped that in saying the truth it would keep him out of trouble.

"It's okay. TaeTae should've known that. I'll give him a piece of my mind." The blonde shook his fist jokingly in the air. Mark giggled, covering his mouth with his hand.

"You're funny mister." He snorted at the title. Mister? No one had ever called him that one before. He mostly heard 'grandpa' or 'sir', but never mister.

"It's Yoongi. Here, raise your arm. I'll put some cream on it and a bandage." Mark did what he was told, letting Yoongi cover is ouchie with some cream. He quickly placed a Mickey Mouse bandage over top of it. The Little smiled after Yoongi finished.

"Thank you Yoonie." The blonde chuckled, shaking his head. He watched the boy run off into the living room, probably getting into more trouble. He would have to have a talk with Taehyung though. He can't leave a Little unattended. Ever.


	23. Chapter 23

"You idiot. He's like a child in this headspace. You can't leave them alone. I thought you learned this with Jimin and from your classes." Taehyung looked down at his feet, pout on his face.

"I'm sorry. I thought I would be fast enough and he wouldn't be alone too long. I didn't mean for him to get hurt." Yoongi sighed, patting the younger on the shoulder. He knew how forgetful the red head could be at times. He wouldn't give Taehyung that much of a hard time, seeing the Little hurt was enough.

"TaeTae, 'mere!" The red head instantly rushed into the living room, causing Yoongi to chuckle softly at the action. Mark clapped his hands excitedly upon seeing the boy. "Look look! I made dis for you. Isn't it pretty?" The Little held up the picture he had finished making. It was Taehyung and him, holding hands.

"It's so pretty, sweetheart. Do you want me to hang it up?" Mark nodded eagerly, handing the paper to Taehyung. He moved back into the kitchen, quickly pining the drawing to the fridge right below Jimin's recent cat drawing. Yoongi rolled his eyes, sitting down in the living room on the couch. Mark looked over at the blonde, waiting for TaeTae to come back.

"Yoonie, who's Minnie?" He asked, crawling over to the edge of the couch. Yoongi smiled, looking over at the boy.

"He's my baby." The blonde said truthfuly. He wasn't ashamed of telling people about the side of their lives. Jimin loved showing off in Little Space and Yoongi could care less if people knew he was the brunette's Daddy.

"Oh, is Minnie like me?" Taehyung chuckled, sitting down next to Yoongi and picking up Mark.

"Of course sweetheart. You and Jiminnie are the same age." Taehyung had to think about it for a second. When Jimin was in Little Space he loved to pretend he was older, but everyone knew he was a true baby boy. He normally set his age around 2-4, around the same age Mark was right now.

"Can Markie meet him?!" Yoongi chuckled, ruffling the Little's hair. He didn't see a problem in that. Jimin would love having a Little friend.

"Sure why not. The next he's around I'll ask and we can set up a playdate. How does that sound?" Mark nodded, smiling. He would like that very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow, I deleted this whole chapter by accident and I don't really know if I like the remake of it. But it's still okay I suppose.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!


	24. Chapter 24

"It's time for your nap sweetheart." Taehyung spoke softly, cleaning up toys and crayons. Mark's eyes were locked on the t.v, some random cartoon playing loudly.

"Not tired TaeTae." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. A very big indication that he was in fact tired. The red head chuckled, pulling the Little into his lap. Mark turned around, pressing himself into the boy's chest.

"Are you sure? Cause you seem tired baby." The Little shook his head, lying. Daddy would not be proud, but he really did not want to take a nap. He was a big boy and big boys didn't take naps.

"No. Not tired." He pulled away from Taehyung, pout on his face. The red head shook his head, pressing a kiss to Mark's forehead. The brunette leaned into the kiss. He liked the feeling of the boy's lips against his skin. "Wanna stay with TaeTae." Taehyung smiled, hugging the boy tightly.

"You can stay with me baby after you take a nap." Mark whined, shaking his head.

"No! I don't wanna take a nap!" Taehyung frowned. He could tell the Little was getting cranky.

"Baby why don't you wanna take a nap?" He asked softly, standing up and wrapping Mark's legs around his waist. The Little pouted again, bottom lip out and eyes wide. "It's good for you. And you'll have so much energy so we can play together."

"Don't wanna be away from TaeTae. I miss you." Taehyung smiled, walking into his room. He laid the Little down on his bed before climbing in next to him.

"Why didn't you say that before sweetheart? I'm not going anywhere. I can even take a nap with you. Would you like that?" Mark nodded, pressing close to Taehyung.

"Yes! I love you TaeTae." The red head snorted, pressing a quick kiss to the Little's cheek.

"I love you too."

-

Taehyung couldn't stay asleep. Mark was pressed too close to him and he began sweating. Not because the Little was warm, but because he might've started to get turned on. Mark was rocking against him slightly, crotch pressed against his thigh. And Taehyung knew better than to try anything while Mark was in Little Space. That was immoral and they haven't really talked about their relationship yet. The older had been in Little Space since they started dating over a week ago Every time they tried to talk, so Taehyung just stopped trying.

But Mark was not making things easy.

He sighed, sliding out of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. Taehyung ran a hand through his hair, walking out into the living room. He couldn't believe the thought of Mark getting off on his thigh turned him on. He felt wrong and gross and wanted nothing more to scrub his sins away.

Of course his sins were not a top priority now.

"Hey Tae-ah. What's with all the cute stuff?" Jimin's voice broke through his thoughts and left him sighing again. The older was crouched on the floor, picking up toys and placing them inside Mark's Spider-Man backpack.

"That's Mark-hyung's. Uh, he's a Little." He mumbled, flopping down on the couch. He didn't realize how much stuff Mark had brought with him and they were still cleaning it up.

"Oh really? I bet he's so cute! I never thought that hyung would be Little. Can we meet?" Taehyung nodded slightly. Yoongi and him had thought about it. He just had hoped the brunette would be Little when it happened.

"Yeah, but he's-" Wails stopped his sentence and he sighed. "Taking a nap." He mumbled, getting off the couch. Jimin giggled, shaking his head.

"Good luck, Taehyungie."


	25. Chapter 25

"Baby what's wrong?" Taehyung quickly rushed to Mark's side, the Little red in the face from crying and screaming.

"TaeTae gone. Got scared." He mumbled, looking down at the blankets. Taehyung sighed, smiling. He wrapped his arms around the brunette, hoisting him into the air before settling him against his hip. Mark squealed, wrapping his arms tightly around Taehyung's neck.

"It's okay. I'm here." The red head kissed the Little's forehead. Mark leaned into the feeling. He loved kisses more than anything. "Are you still tired baby? Do you want to go back to sleep?" The brunette shook his head quickly.

"No TaeTae. No tired an'more." Taehyung snorted, walking out of his room. Of course he wouldn't be tired even though his nap lasted no less than thirty minutes. He carried the boy to the living room where Jimin was still cleaning up Mark's toys and coloring utensils. The brunette looked down at the other, confused as to who he was but also interested.

"Jimin-ah, I would like you to meet Markie." The dark haired male, Jimin, looked up from cleaning smile planted firmly on his face.

"Hi! I'm Jimin, but you can call me Minnie." The smaller boy stood up and stuck out his hand for Mark to shake. The little pressed closer to Taehyung, causing the red head to laugh.

"It's okay baby. Jiminnie doesn't bite. He's real nice, see?" Jimin hadn't moved, hand still sticking out, smile in full view, eyes turning into crescent moons. "Why don't you say hi?" Mark leaned over Taehyung to give Jimin a small wave and an even smaller 'hello.' The brunette chuckled softly.

"Tae, he's too adorable. Maybe when I'm Little we can have a playdate." Mark eagerly nodded at that. He didn't have many Little friends, besides the ones on the Little website, but they were worlds away. It would be a whole different story to have  friend so close to him. Taehyung laughed at the reaction.

"Of course. Yoongi-hyung and I were talking about it. Markie needs more Little friends and I'm sure you'd like that too." Jimin nodded, still smiling brightly. The brunette was glad that seeing other Littles didn't send him into his headspace or else he would've been wanting to play right then. It also would've been too much for Taehyung to handle. He would just have to wait for a better day to go in. "Baby I gotta put you down, so I can pack all your stuff. Daddy is coming to get you soon." Mark squealed, jumping from his arms.

"Yeah! Can Markie help TaeTae?" The red head chuckled, nodding.

"Of course baby."

-

"Daddy!" Mark squealed once the door opened to reveal his caregiver. Jinyoung opened his arms for the Little. Mark ran into the younger, giggling and pressing quick kisses all over the boy's face. Jinyoung laughed, picking the Little up.

"Did you have fun with TaeTae sweetheart?" Mark nodded eagerly. He had way more fun than he thought was possible. He got away with a lot more here that was for sure. Taehyung simply didn't believe in punishments and he never heard the words 'no' or 'stop' like he did at home. "Was he good Taehyung-ah?" The younger ran a hand through his hair, chuckling nervously. For the most part he was pretty good. He eat well, took his medicine without a hastle, took a nap, and even played quietly with Jimin when he had to do some homework. But he did mess with all their cookware and drew on the walls, he wouldn't tell Jinyoung that though.

"He was an angel. Quiet the handful but an angel." Jinyoung hummed, looking over at Mark. The Little pouted, staring at the brunette with puppy eyes.

"I was bad Daddy. I played where I wasn't supposed to and I c-colored a picture on TaeTae's wall even though you said that was naughty. I'm sorry." Jinyoung kissed the top of his head. Mark in Little Space was bad at lying and keeping secrets. It came in handy in most cases.

"You shouldn't be telling me that Prince. What do you say to TaeTae?" Mark looked up at Taehyung, pout still lingering on his lips. The red head wanted nothing more to kiss it away.

"I'm sorry TaeTae. I didn't mean to make messes. It won't happen again. I promises!" The younger of the three chuckled, kissing the Little on the forehead. Mark smiled brightly at him, wrapping his arm around Taehyung's shoulder in a quick hug.

"Good job baby. Thanks again for watching him." The red head shook his head.

"It was no problem. I love spending time with Little Mark." Jinyoung smiled lightly, nodding. Everyone said that. He was glad that Mark had such an impact on people. It made his job a lot easier.

"Well we better get going. I can't keep the young trio waiting. It'll be a mess in the dorm if I do." Taehyung laughed, knowing the feeling. He was apart of the youngest in his dorm and they were always causing havoc if they were left alone for long enough. He waved off the pair and promised to see Mark later. Once the door was closed he slumped against it. He was the one who needed a nap this time around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to write, but I couldn't think of anything to continue. I'm also sorry that Mark has been in Little Space for this long but I was feeling sad and I get happier when I put him in his headspace so yeah, but it should be a while before we see him in Little Space again.
> 
> Thanks and I love you all!


	26. Chapter 26

Coming out of Little Space after being stuck for five days was the worst. Mark was left in a daze and he seemed more tired. He was completely fine though, less stressed and more energized, but he was still disoriented.

He wandered into the kitchen, eyes cast down as he shuffled to his seat at the table. Jinyoung was making breakfast as usual, setting pans down for the others who weren't awake yet. "Morning hyung. Are you alright?" Mark barely registered that the brunette was talking to him before he mumbled out a response.

" 'M fine." He rested his head against the edge of the table, shoulders slumping. He hates this feeling. He hated feeling consumed by the aftermath of Little Space. He still felt slightly young, he still felt the urge to act out. The haze that had settled over his mind was still telling him it was better if he just let go and dropped to his headspace, that it was okay. But he wasn't feeling it at all.

"Are you sure?" Mark nodded slowly. He didn't want to worry Jinyoung. The younger was already looking out for him when he was Little, he didnt want to put more pressure when he was Big. He could take care of himself. "Okay, well breakfast is ready. Start eating and I'll wake the others." Mark didn't even recognize the feeling of a kiss until Jinyoung was hallway down the hall.

-

Mark shuffled around the dorm looking like a lost puppy for the whole day. And it was beginning to worry the others. "It's been a while since this has happened. Should we call Dr. Hamari?" Jackson asked, looking around the corner of the kitchen to watch Mark. The older was curled up on the couch now, watching the t.v. that was on turned to the home shopping network, sound barely on. 

"No, he's okay. Being in Little Space for that long will make him like. He should be okay by tomorrow. If not then we'll call Dr. Hamari. Just act like everything is normal. If he says anything about it, then we can talk to him." Jaebum answered, rubbing his hand up and down Jinyoung's side. The younger was the most worried about Mark. He knew that the brunette still had so many lingering feelings for Mark. It hurt seeing his ex like this and it hurt seeing Jinyoung upset about something like this, but there wasn't much he could do.

"I'm going to get him to go take a nap." Jinyoung said abruptly, interrupting a conversation between Youngjae and BamBam. He quickly stood up from his chair almost knocking it over in the process. They all watched him enter the living room, his soft voice hovering in the silent air. "Come on hyung, let's cuddle."

-

Mark smiled happily against Jinyoung. The younger was warm enough that they really didn't need a blanket, but the brunette insisted that they curl up together and get tucked in. He honestly had missed cuddling with Jinyoung. Things had been so stressed between them that he didn't think this would happen again. They were just friends now, no longer lovers in a poly relationship, and he just thought these things would be gone forever. He was glad that Jinyoung wanted this.

Jinyoung hadn't said anything once they were laying on his bed. He had wanted to. There was so much he wanted to say to Mark, but couldn't. The older didn't deserve to hear such feelings. They were friends nothing more. He missed Mark. He missed being with him. He missed being able to kiss him and hug while he was out of Little Space. He missed their date nights and movie nights. He missed hearing Jaebum call them babe or love. He just missed everything they had. But Mark was better with them just being friends, he could see it. He smiled more, he didnt worry about all the relationship details, he didnt have to fight for attention (which he really didn't have to do before, he always had both Jinyoung and Jaebum's attention). It still didn't settle with him.

The door opened slowly, causing the both of them to look over at the intruder only to relax when they saw it was Jaebum. "Can I join?" Mark nodded lazily, lifting his hands out from underneath the blanket and making grabby hands in the dark haired males direction. Jaebum smile slightly at the older, crawling next to him and pressing close to his smaller form. "Are you okay ba- hyung?" Jinyoung's eyes widened at the slip, but Mark hadn't seemed to notice. He nodded again.

" 'M tired." He answered, turning slightly to steal Jaebum's warmth. The younger had always been super warm for no reason. The brunette smiled, pressing a light kiss to Mark's forehead.

"Get some sleep hyung. It's okay."

Even though between them, nothing had been okay.


	27. Chapter 27

"I miss him." Jinyoung had pulled Jaebum into Youngjae's studio while the other boys were busy with studies.

"I know baby. But we can't force him to be with us. He wanted this." The younger frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. It still wasnt fair. They hadn't even fought for Mark. They just let him go as if they weren't harboring feelings. "Do you see how happy he gets when Taehyung is around? It's better this way." Jinyoung knew Jaebum was right, but that still didn't change his feelings.

He loved Mark.

There was nothing that could change that. He would love the older til he couldn't love anymore. "Hyung it hurts." Jaebum smiled sadly, engulfing Jinyoung in a hug.

"I love him too Jinyoungie. But it's better that he's happy right?" He pulled away from his boyfriend to look at his face. The younger was pouting, eyes wide and watery. He left a soft kiss to the boy's forehead. "C'mon love. Don't do this. You're making it worse than it is. We still have him, it's just in a different way." Jinyoung nodded slightly. The older was right once again. Mark would always be a part of their lives regardless. He just wished it wasn't as friends.

-

Mark stumbled into the kitchen sleep still evident on his features. He felt better, not so out of it and well rested. However, he still felt horrible for letting the others worry over him. They had always been worrying over him, Big or Little, and they really didn't have to. He honestly felt guilty that they had to waste so much time on him.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Even Taehyung had to worry over him. His new boyfriend and best friend, these days had only seen him in Little space. And it was just plain awful. He would have to talk with the young about that later. He hated the idea of that conversation. His feelings were already a mess and now this would just be finalizing them.

Maybe he shouldn't be Little for a while to give the others a break.

It's what they deserved.

-

"More studying? But that's all we ever do!" Taehyung complained, throwing himself over Mark's lap. The older chuckled, kissing the boy on the forehead. It had been two weeks since they had started dating, but Mark hadn't been so sure. Whenever they were together he was in Little Space and Taehyung never seemed to want to talk about it.

This might be the right time.

While he was trying to force himself to stay out of Little Space he could talk about things more clearly. "Tae can we talk?" The red head sat up, giving Mark his full attention.

"Of course hyung. What's going on?" The brunette gulped, looking down at his hands. He really didn't know what to say. He honestly hadn't thought about it.

"Oh well. I like you. I mean you know that I really like you." Taehyung nodded with a slight smile.

"But?" He encouraged, knowing Mark might back out of his talk cause of nerves.

"But I think we should just be friends. It's just I only really see you in Little Space and I don't want to put that pressure on you. I'm sorry." The younger shook his head, leaning over to kiss Mark on the nose.

"Don't apologize for how you feel. It's okay I'm not upset." The older looked up at Taehyung eyes wide.

"Are you sure?" The red head chuckled, nodding.

"Of course silly. Now let's get back to studying. Don't we have a test tomorrow?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit to write because of what happened recently. I hope everyone is doing okay.
> 
> Um, I thought about what you all said and I have decided to end Mark x Taehyung. This works out better for the story line anyway.
> 
> Thanks everyone!


	28. Chapter 28

Mark groaned, listening to BamBam and his girlfriend Lisa. They had gotten more comfortable hanging out in the dorm and Lisa practically hung around 24/7.

And frankly Mark couldn't stand it.

At least that's how he was currently feeling. He knew that he shouldn't be mad that BamBam was happy, he knew he shouldn't be mad at Lisa, it definitely wasn't her fault, but he just couldn't help it. He was upset.

"Could you two get a room or something? I'm trying to finish this report. Damn." Mark hollered from the kitchen. Honestly he should've just went to his own room, but he was here first and BamBam could go away.

The younger frowned, looking over the edge of the couch. He saw Mark with his nose stuffed in a book, scrawling notes down in a angry frenzy. The silver haired boy sighed, turning back to Lisa. "He's just in a bad mood. Don't listen to him."

With the open space of their living space and kitchen Mark could easily hear BamBam's words. He rolled his eyes, slamming his book. That brat wasn't going to listen to him. He groaned again before stomping off toward his room. "Prick." He mumbled as he passed the two.

-

Things only got worse after that.

Mark seemed to to get annoyed with every little thing the other boys did. Even Jinyoung who was the least annoying of the bunch.

He had started slamming doors, refusing to do chores, eating away from them, and even ignoring them. No one really understood why Mark's behaviour started to change and they were starting to get concerned.

"What happened to hyung?" Yugyeom asked, sitting down at the table. Jackson groaned, slumping against his chair.

"Who knows. He's really cranky these days. I mean he even locked Youngjae out." The younger pouted.

"It's my room too. How could he do that? I never bugged him. Unlike Bam-ah." The brunette shook his head, frowning.

"I didn't do anything! He already took out his anger on me and Lisa the other day. We were just hanging out. I don't even remember what made him yell in the first place." Jaebum rolled his eyes, patting the youngest on the back. He knew that Mark didn't mean to get cross with the others.

Something must be really bothering him.

"I think I might know what's going on." Jinyoung offered, setting a bowl of chips on the table. "When's the last time we saw Little Mark?" He earned a few shrugs as he looked around the table. Jaebum sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"When you picked him up from Taehyung's dorm. That was almost three weeks ago." Jinyoung nodded slowly. He could always tell when Mark was getting too stressed to function. Being out of Little Space for too long was one of those factors.

The older never was out of Little Space for more than a few days.

Almost three weeks was too long. "Are we gonna have to force him in? Cause I say no nose goes." Jackson placed a finger on his nose. He did not want to be that person. Four other fingers found their way to noses, leaving Jinyoung as the person to go see Mark. The other sighed in relief. Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

"You guys act like I wasn't going to go in the first place. He's my baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just needed a filler chapter.
> 
> Kisseu! :*


	29. Chapter 29

Jinyoung slowly walked to Mark and Youngjae's shared bedroom. He didn't bother knocking and opened the door quickly. He was surprised that it was even unlocked with how the older was treating Youngjae. "Hyung, can we talk?" The brunette didn't look up from his phone, lips curling in a frow.

"What do you want Jinyoungie?" The younger smiled slightly. At least he was still sweet enough to use his nickname. He walked closer to the bed, sitting down at the edge.

"You seem a bit angry lately. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Mark shook his head, scrolling through Twitter. It had been a while since he'd seen his dad post anything about the family. He thought the post about Tammy was pretty funny.

"Nope. I'm fine. Is this about making Youngjae sleeping on the couch. I'm really sorry. This is his room too and-" Jinyoung sighed, rolling his eyes. He moved closer to Mark. He wrapped an arm around the older's shoulders, pressing his face against the brunette's shoulder.

"Prince, you're worrying us all." Mark tensed at the pet name. He was only called prince when he was in Little Space. He had sworn off that headspace for the time being. The others deserved it. "Baby, please let us know what's bothering you." Mark shook his head, his breathing labored. Jinyoung was pushing all his buttons. "Markie please." The younger whispered, fishing in his pocket for the item he snatched from his room.

A pacifier.

He slowly slipped the article into Mark's mouth, rubbing small circles into his thighs. "C'mon baby boy. Daddy can't make it better if you don't tell me what's wrong." Those words broke Mark. He dropped his phone and turned to wrap his arms around Jinyoung. He began softly sobbing, mumbling out Daddy every so often.

"I sorry." He gasped out. Jinyoung patted the brunette on the back. He knew the boy needed to be put into his head space, he just didn't know why.

"It's okay baby. Now why don't you tell Daddy what's wrong." Mark pulled away, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Didn't wan' be Little Daddy. Needed to be a big boy." He tried to explain, but Big Mark's feelings were long gone and he couldn't really remember all the reasons why he thought he had to stay Big. Jinyoung chuckled softly.

"I know, but why?" The brunette shrugged, sucking his pacifier into his mouth tighter.

"Daddy need bweak." He spoke softly, rubbing his eyes once more. He felt tired after holding back from his head space for so long. The younger shook his head, pressing a kiss to Mark's forehead.

"Daddy would never want a break from his baby. Were you thinking bad thoughts again." Mark nodded slightly, scared that he would be sent to the naughty step for it. Jinyoung sighed, giving the boy another quick kiss. "Baby you have to talk to us when you feel like that. We all want to help you feel better." He nodded again, curling up to Jinyoung.

"I sorry." He repeated, pulling his pacifier from his mouth. He really did feel bad. He didn't mean to make anyone worry. "Is Papa mad?" Jinyoung shook his head, standing up from the bed. Mark instantly followed, making grabby hands at the younger. The brunette picked up the Little and patting him on the butt.

"Of course not baby. But you should apologize to your brothers. They don't like being yelled at." Mark nodded, letting Jinyoung carry him out of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wrapping the story up soon, but don't worry I will always be adding to the Sweet Prince series.


	30. Chapter 30

Mark looked down at his feet, standing in front of the other boys. He was very upset at himself that he treated all the boys. He wanted to cry, but he had already done that. "I sorry. Didn't mean to be bad." The boy mumbled without looking up at the others.

"Awe baby!" Youngjae instantly went over to the Little, wrapping his arms tightly around the brunette and picking him up. "It's okay. I forgive you." He pressed kisses all over Mark's face, squeezing him tightly in his grip. The Little giggled, trying to push Youngjae away.

"JaeJae stop. That's gwoss!" Yugyeom laughed, still deeply in love with Mark's speech impediment.

"Yeah JaeJae, that's gwoss."

-

Mark curled up next to Jaebum that night when all the others boy went out to party. The brunette was stuck in Little Space and he didn't want to leave the boy alone. "I missed you Papa." The ravenette smiled down at Mark, kissing his head softly.

"I missed you too Prince. You have to tell us when you need to be taken care of." Mark sighed, shaking his head. He crawled into the younger's lap, wrapping his arms around Jaebum's neck.

"No Papa. Like the grown ups do. And Daddy too." He kissed Jaebum softly, testing the waters. He didn't know if he should do this. They had rules about this when he was in Little Space. And he didn't want to risk getting in touble.

"Sweetheart, what about Taehyung-ah?" Mark pouted. He wanted more kisses.

"Not with him Papa. Want be with you and Daddy. Kiss?" Jaebum sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to resist the brunette. He still had lingering feelings for the older, just as Jinyoung had. He pressed his lips against Mark's softly. It wasn't much a kiss, but he didn't want to go to fast alone.

Jinyoung would castrate him.

"You know Papa loves you right baby. But we should wait for Daddy. He would want to know how you feel." Mark nodded, resting his head against Jaebum's chest.

"Okay Papa. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah! Bts outcast is ruining my soul.
> 
> But on a better note, let's get some more Markjinbum!


	31. Chapter 31

Jaebum knew he shouldn't be doing this. He had rules just as much as Mark did.

But he couldn't help himself.

Mark was beautiful. Even more beautiful laying down on Jinyoung's bed, back arched, face flushed, and moaning out the ravenette's name. His boyfriend was going to kill him. Jaebum sighed, pressing light kisses into Mark's thighs, lips ghosting over the brunette's member.

"Papa please. Please." The younger smirked, pressing a kiss to the Little's forehead.

"Please what baby?" Mark groaned, twisting his body. He was trying to find some friction for his member. It was starting to hurt.

"Papa it hurts. Please touch it. I want-" His voice cut off as the door to the bedroom opened.

"What do you think you're doing Im Jaebum?" The ravenette pulled away from Mark, ashamed at being caught. The younger walked toward the two, crawling on the bed. "You're both in big trouble." Jinyoung laid down next to the Little, hand wrapping around Mark's length. "Especially you baby boy.

-

God, Jinyoung had missed this.

He missed having Mark in his arms. He missed kissing the older. He missed seeing Jaebum smile at their baby. He missed hearing the brunette moan both their names. He honestly just missed Mark.

"Ah Jaebum!" Somewhere in the middle of their intimate moment Mark switched out of Little Space. Jinyoung was glad for that. He hated doing anything sexual with Little Mark, escpically after their first time.

"I missed you baby." Jaebum leaned over the brunette, pressing his lips to the older's neck and sucking a bruise into his skin. Mark moaned loudly, back arching at all the touches.

Jinyoung smirked, watching the two. He loved this, of course he loved being in the action, but he loved watching just as much. "I'm go, I'm gonna-" Jinyoung moved toward Mark, kissing away the loud moan that tried to escape.

"Cum for us baby."

-

Afterward Mark dropped into subspace, which in turn sent him to Little Space. The water works that were inevitable (Jinyoung seen that coming) broke out as he washed the boy clean. "D-Daddy, my butt hurts." Jaebum snorted, sitting down on the closed toilet seat. Jinyoung rolled his eyes, ignoring the ravenette.

"I know baby. It's okay, it won't hurt for long." He washed the Little's hair, avoiding his eyes as shampoo tried to roll down the boys face. Once all the soap was washed away he let Mark play in the water while he talked to Jaebum. "What was that about Jaebum? You know I set those rules so we wouldn't hurt him. And what about Taehyung?"

"Love, he isn't with Taehyung anymore." Jinyoung looked back at Mark. He was to preoccupied with an octopus and whale to notice their conversation. "He told me that he missed us, like the grown ups do. Baby, don't you see. Mark still loves us." Jinyoung smiled slightly, looking down at the floor. "We'll have to talk more about it later when he's not in Little Space, but I'm sure that's what he'll say. For now let's just take care of our prince."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T PRESS SAVE LIKE AN IDIOT.
> 
> this is a revised version I suppose.


	32. Chapter 32

"Papa, I'm bored." Jaebum sighed, turning around his seat. Mark had been composing for the last twenty minutes that he was bored and it was starting to get on his nerves. "Wanna play with TaeTae."

"Baby, TaeTae had class and I have to work. Can you please be a good boy for me until," he looked over at the clock on his desk. "Lunch time. That's thirty minutes away." The brunette nodded slightly, pout set on his lip. He could be good. He was a good boy, everyone said so. This would be no different.

Mark didn't know how long thirty minutes was and he just guessed the time was almost done (it had only been ten), but Papa was still working. He looked down at his toys, picking up his squirtle plush. "Okay Squishy Papa is boring. It's time to explore." He gathered up a few things into his Spider-Man pack, making sure Squishy was on the top, head poking out.

He quietly made his way past the desk, ducking down so Jaebum couldn't see him. He sneaked out the open door and ducked into the empty hallway. "We made it Squishy. Now let's go!"

-

The Student Records building was separate from the rest of campus which have Mark a better chance of staying hidden. He didn't have to worry about being seen in Little Space. He stopped to pull Squishy from his pack. He clutched the turtle to his chest and continued on his way. "Where should we go? This place is huge!" Squishy pointed out a way and Mark continued to walk.

He passed by multiple doors that were dark inside and he knew he wasn't going to be entering any of them. "Those are scary Squishy. Let's find one with the ligh's on." He continued down the hallway, not even bothering to look at the dark rooms.

As he was nearing the end of the hall he heard a soft voice singing. Mark looked down at Squishy before nodding and following the sound.

He pushed open the door where the sound was coming from. He gasped when he saw who was there. "Auntie Lisa!" The blonde stopped her song, turning to look at the door. She smiled slightly at the boy in front of her.

"Hey sweetheart. What are you doing here?" Mark pouted, looking down at the floor.

"Papa said to wait thirty minutes. But I was bored so Squishy and I went 'sploring." Lisa chuckled softly, patting the boy on the head.

"Well I bet your Papa is looking for you. Why don't we go back and see him." The Little nodded eagerly, sticking out his hand for the younger to take. He was happy to go back to his Papa.

-

He was wrong. He was not happy to go back. "But I said sorry!" Mark squealed, stuffing his things inside his pack. Squishy laid on Jaebum's desk. The ravenette had taken the Squirtle plush as part of Mark's punishment.

"And I asked you to be a good boy. Was leaving without telling me being good?" The Little pouted, shaking his head. He knew it wasn't, but Jaebum had left him waiting. He didn't like waiting.

"No, but I didn't mean it Papa. Honest." He turned to look at the ravenette, eyes wide and lip quivering. He was really good at doing the 'Baby face' as Jinyoung liked to put it. Jaebum had never been able to resist it.

"Awe baby please don't make that face." Mark continued to pout, crawling onto the younger's lap. He sighed, wrapping his arms around the Little. "Alright you win. But you still gotta sit on the step when we get home. You can't just run off like that. You scared me." Mark smiled slightly, kissing Jaebum on the cheek.

"I'm really sorry Papa. Won't do it 'gain. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff Fluff! I just can't get enough of the stuff.


	33. Chapter 33

Mark ran through the kitchen holding his final grades in one hand. "I got on! I got on!" Youngjae looked up from his history book to see what had the brunette so excited.

"Got on what?" He asked as the older slide the paper in front of him. He pointed at a number, broad smile on his face.

"The dean's list. My gpa is a 4.0,. I finally got all A's. Even with being in Little Space, I still did it." The sandy blonde smiled at Mark, clapping his hands. He knew the older had been working his butt off to get all A's so he could take a semester off. Good thing it was right before the summer.

"Good job hyung. I'm proud of you." Mark sighed in relief, sitting down. He slumped across the table.

"My parents will be too. They were getting worried that I wasn't doing well." Youngjae patted the brunette on the back.

"Well now you don't have to worry about it. Just rest this summer. Go home if you can." Mark shook his head, looking up at the blonde.

"This is my home. I mean LA is a part of me, but I like being here. I kinda don't want to leave." The younger smiled sadly. He didn't like the thought of Mark not getting to go back home, but it was the older's decision anyway. "I'm going to go show Jinyoung. He'll probably want to frame it."

-

Mark slipped into Jinyoung's room, softly shutting the door and flipping the lights on. The younger was sleeping after ending work. The older felt bad for waking him up, but they still needed to talk.

And not just about being on the dean's list.

They had to talk about their relationship. He had broken up with them to be with Taehyung, someone who he thought could give him all the attention he needed but he only spent Little Space with Tae and that wasn't fair, then he broke up with Taehyung because of the issues with Little Space, and finally went back to Jaebum and Jinyoung because he truly had never stopped loving them.

He was so confused. Or maybe he knew what he wanted but he couldn't confess it.

He slowly crawled into the younger's bed, dropping his grades onto the bedside table. He wrapped his arms around Jinyoung. He resisted the urge to slip into Little Space, as the younger brunette was warm and he smelled like home.

Jinyoung stirred slightly in his sleep. "Baby, let me sleep. I'm tired." Mark sighed, pressing a light kiss to the boy's forehead. He guessed the could talk about a quick nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff cause the big stuff is gonna happen soon.


	34. Chapter 34

Jaebum and Jinyoung sat down on the younger's bed looking at Mark who was sitting on the floor. "What's going on Mark?" The brunette pulled his legs up to his chest. He didn't really know how to explain this to them. He felt himself panicking at the thought of messing up his words. He couldn't do this again.

"Mark, sweetheart. Breathe, take your time. It's okay." Jinyoung could tell when the boy was getting captured by his anxiety and knew when he needed to be calmed down.

"O-okay." Mark took a deep breath before speaking once again. "I broke up with Taehyung. And I wanted to tell you how I felt. I still love you guys. I just I don't know. I always saw how you loved each other and I thought you didn't need me being in the way. So I decided it would be better you didn't have me in the middle." He stopped for a moment to catch another quick breathe. "But I only saw Taehyung in Little Space and it wasn't fair so I broke up with him and when I was feeling needy Jaebum was there. I just, I'm sorry."

Jinyoung smiled, standing up from the bed and walking toward Mark. He gathered the smaller boy in his arms, pulling him back to Jaebum. He pressed soft kisses onto the boy's face. "Baby, it's okay. We love you too. Always have. Always will. You were never getting in between us and I'm sorry that we made you think that." He turned to look at Jaebum, urguring him to say something.

"Yeah, baby. We never stopped loving you. We just let you make that desicion because we thought you'd be happier not because we didn't love you." The ravenette leaned over to kiss The older softly on the lips. Mark smiled brightly at the two.

"I love you guys." Jaebum smiled, pushing a hand through the brunette's hair.

"We love you too."

-

Mark sighed, laying off the back of the couch upside down. "I come over here to relax and you are being a nerd." Taehyung snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Well we all can't be dean list material hyung. I'm almost done. Give me five minutes." The younger was working on his last essay of the semester and it was hard with his friend nagging him the whole time. Mark groaned, flipping off the couch and flopping onto the floor.

"Tae-ah! C'mon!" The red head sighed, closing his laptop and making his way into the living room. He guessed he could finish it later. He slid down over top of Mark, stomachs touching.

"How do you do it hyung? How do you stay so calm and relaxed and manage to adult all at the same time?" The older didn't even have to think hard about his answer.

"Little Space." Taehyung looked up at him, rolling off the brunette to lay beside him.

"But aren't you supposed to have like, I don't know, an issue to go into that." Mark snorted, shaking his head.

"No Tae, anyone can really go into Little Space. I go into Little Space because of stress and sometimes anxiety. I forget all about it when I'm little. Jimin-ah is the same. The anxiety can really get to us." The red head sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Do you, do you think I could do it? I mean I don't think I want to be as Little as you and Minnie, but-" Mark interrupted the boy with a laugh. He sat up slowly, cracking some joints in the process.

"Maybe being a Middle is the way to go. C'mon Tae. I got some stuff for you."


	35. Chapter 35

Mark pulled up his Spider-Man pack. He carried it with him whenever he went to Taehyung's dorm just in case he slipped. It had everything he needed, from older headspace to the youngest headspace. The brunette had never been older than four, but he did have some middle space stuff just in case. It was perfect for Taehyung.

As he pulled out the items he felt himself slipping, but tried to stay Big for Taehyung. The red head caught on instantly, chuckling. "If you want to be Little and explain this to me you can. It might help me too." Mark nodded slowly, finding the courage to slip. He never really tried to explain his headspace when he was Little, but he would try to for Taehyung.

"TaeTae Little too?" He placed his favorite shark plush in the red head's hands. The younger nodded slowly.

"I'm trying sweetheart. Give me some help, okay." Mark nodded eagerly. He tried to think back to the first time he slipped.

"Think of when you were young TaeTae. You're favewit memory. If it makes you happy you should do it." Taehyung nodded, closing his eyes. He thought back to a time where he was happy as a child, a time where he didn't have to worry about anything.

He was six years old at that time, playing in the dirt of his grandparents farm. He could hear his grandma yelling at him to put shoes on because he couldn't walk through the carpet with muddy feet. His mother was telling him not to touch the buds on the small saplings in the garden patch near the pound because he could accidentally kill the flowers. He smiled softly, opening his eyes.

"TaeTae Little now?" Mark was eager to see what Little Taehyung was like and since he knew he would be older than his headspace he would officially have a hyung. The red head turned to look at his friend and nodded slowly. He felt lighter than he did earlier, but he didn't feel as small as Mark did. "How old?"

Taehyung didn't know how to answer at first, but he eventually held up six fingers. Mark clapped eagerly, bouncing on his butt. "Yay! Can I call TaeTae hyung?" The Middle nodded, smile capturing his face.

"Yeah!" He rarely ever had someone else call him hyung, beside Jeongguk but that brat never cared much about honorifics. "Can we play Markie?" The brunette nodded, excitedly pulling out more toys from his pack. He had cars and trains, coloring tools, and even some dolls. His caregivers never knew what mood he was going to be in so they bought him a variety of things.

"Here hyungie! You can have my train. It's my bestest one!" Taehyung took the offered toy  from the brunette, rolling it carefully over the floor. He liked this. It was much better than being stuck as an adult. He wouldn't have to worry about his essay for a while if he was like this. Why hadn't he thought of doing this before?

This was the greatest idea he's had in forever. He'd have to thank Mark when they were both Big again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the thought of middle Taehyung, I never really see him in Little Space fics, so I thought cute fluffy boys playing together in their headspaces would be nice.


	36. Chapter 36

To say Yoongi was surprised would be an understatement.

He didn't think he'd come back to the dorm to find it practically destroyed with one crying Little and Taehyung trying to calm him down. It was also shocking to hear what the youngest had to say.

"Markie don't cry. Hyungie's sorry. I'll kiss it better." The red head was frantically trying his best to find the source of the crying, not even sure if he had done anything wrong. Yoongi finally registered what was going on and decided to take over for Taehyung.

"TaeTae, what happened?" The blonde asked, crouching down so he could take Mark into his arms. The red head looked up at Yoongi, eyes wide.

"W-we were playin' and, and then M-Mark started cryin'. D-did I hurt him, hyung?" The caregiver shook his head looking over at the youngest Little. He had seemed to calm down slightly, tiny sobs racking his body.

"No baby, I don't think so. Mark sweetheart, can you tell me what happened?" The brunette rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"TaeTae play tag. I fell, it hurt Yoonie." He pointed down to his jean covered knee. Yoongi cooed at the boy, knowing there might be bruise forming from him hitting their hardwood floor.

"I bet sweetheart. Here let's get you changed and then we can fix up your knee. C'mon Tae let's get you changed too."

-

Mark was easy to change. Yoongi pulled on an oversized sweater and a pair of shorts. The Little smiled brightly at the blonde, fiddling with his sweater paws. The caregiver carefully covered Mark's bruised knee with a princess band-aid. He apologized for not having Spider-Man one's like the Little kindly asked for, but Jimin didn't like superheroes much and Jin seemed to only buy the princess ones.

Taehyung on the other hand was the complete opposite.

As soon as his shirt and pant were off, he managed to sprint from Yoongi's grasp and into other rooms. "Kim Taehyung get back here!" The middle giggled rushing through the living and averting the disaster Mark and him made earlier. "Mark sweetheart, be a good boy and stay here. I gotta make sure TaeTae doesn't get hurt." The Little nodded, watching Yoongi rush off toward the living space.

Before he even had the chance to find the middle he heard the voice of his best friend speaking to Taehyung. "Hey munchkin. Why are you wearing any clothes." The younger squealed from within the doorway of the kitchen before rushing to the front door.

"Daddy!" Yoongi sighed, stopping in his tracks to look between Hoseok and Taehyung. He hoped the brunette wouldn't freak out by the term. The red head had just found this headspace and would definitely need a cargiver.

"Come here baby. Have you been a good boy?" It was a good thing that Hoseok knew cues better than Yoongi did, because he wouldn't have been ready otherwise.

"Uh-huh. Me and M-Markie played today. H-He got an o-ouchie, but Y-Yoonie hyung make i-it better." The brunette picked Taehyung up carrying him through the living room, ignoring both Yoongi and the mess. He needed to get close on the boy before he caught a cold.

-

Hoseok somehow managed to find clothes similar to Mark's per Taehyung's request. He didn't have any struggle putting clothes on the younger unlike Yoongi. "Alright baby. All good." The red head tried to run off, but the older grabbed him the by the waist before he could get too far. "Wait a minute Tae. You have to help Markie clean up that mess you guys made. Since you're older you have a responsibility." Taehyung titled his head in confusion.

"R-Responsibity?" Hoseok nodded, walking out of the room, making sure the younger was following him.

"Its what you have when you're older. Since you're a big boy you get to be in charge while doing things for the younger ones. You're a big brother Tae." The red head skipped eagerly beside Hosoek.

"Big b-brother! I'm t-the best big b-brother in t-the world!

-

What was the most surprising about Taehyung in middle space was that he was quiter than normal, along with that he had the most adorable stutter. He liked to watch more than be in the action and he was the biggest sweetheart. "W-Wait Markie, l-let hyungie get i-it." He had been taking really good care of Mark as a 'big brother' would.

Hoseok chuckled, setting aside two sippy cups for the boys. Yoongi sighed, looking over at the younger. The brunette seemed to be taking this fairly well. "How do you really feel about Taehyung having this headspace? Are you ready to be a caregiver?"

"Of course. I suspected Tae needed it. He's been working too hard these days. It's just surprising that he's a Middle. I figured he would want to be young like Jiminnie. He really loves the idea of being a big brother." Hoseok opened his mouth to continue, but the boys waddled into the kitchen hand in hand.

"D-Daddy thirsty." The brunette nodded, giving the sippy cups to the boys. Taehyung have the Spider-Man one to Mark as he loved the superhero more than anything and the 'younger' gave his glittery one to the taller male. "Thanks d-daddy. C'mon M-Markie, let's g-go color." Hoseok smiled watching the two walk back into the living room. Yoongi sighed, patting the younger on the back.

"You'll be just fine."


	37. Chapter 37

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and Mark was dozing off on the couch. The others had finally finished the semester up and summer was beginning to start. Jinyoung, Yugyeom and Jackson had all decided to continue during the summer semester and were off in classes, while the other four were simply relaxing.

"Love don't fall asleep there. You'll hurt you're back." Jaebum spoke softly, walking into the living room. He sat down next to the brunette, legs settling across the older's lap. Mark sighed, laying back more to get comfortable again. 

"I'll be fine Jaebumie. What about you? How is your back?" The younger chuckled softly. He knew he shouldn't be getting on the other's case about back problems when he was the one with the majority of them.

"I'm okay. It's gonna be a mess for the rest of my life, but I'll manage." Mark nodded, leaning over to press a kiss to the ravenette's chin. He wanted to kiss him fully but he couldn't exactly reach that far.

"Can we take a nap? I wanna cuddle." Jaebum smiled slightly, getting up from the couch. He stuck out his hand for Mark to take. The brunette eagerly grabbed his boyfriend's hand and let the younger drag him toward Jinyoung's room.

-

"But I wan' it!" Jinyoung sighed, running a hand through his hair. Mark rarely ever through a fit and he couldn't understand why the Little started doing it now.

"And I said no. Markie please don't do this here." They had just gone to the store and it wasn't like Mark to go into Little Space in public so Jinyoung was not at all prepared. He didn't have any of his plushies or pacifiers. He was also alone with the boy and he was slightly panicked.

"Daddy meanie. I don't like Daddy." Jinyoung pouted, shaking his head. His baby didn't mean that. He knew, but it still hurt hearing the words leave Mark's mouth.

"Baby please. You're not getting it and that's final." He went to grab the toy, but Mark pulled away from the younger's grasp.

"No! I wan' it!" Jinyoung had finally had it. They had been standing in the aisle for far longer than he wanted to be and the Little was driving his patience.

"Yien Tuan, I will give you to the count of three. If you don't put it back you will be getting punished and you won't get your treats after dinner." Jinyoung had let the Little pick out a sweet since he had been so good that week, but things had turned once they got here. It even surprised him when he picked out something that all the other boys would like.

"No! Daddy not fair! No no." The black haired male sighed again, holding up his hand.

"One." His index finger popped up. Mark didn't falter, holding the toy tighter to his body. "Two." His middle finger joined his index and Mark began shaking in his spot, grip never losening. "Three." Make began wailing, screams filling the small aisle and if Jinyoung wasn't standing right in front of the Little he might've thought the boy was being beaten.

And before Jinyoung could think he grabbed the boy by the wrist and landed two quick and soft hits to his bottom.

"Mark stop this. You're not being very good." The brunette stopped screaming backing away from the younger.

"S-spank? Daddy no spank." Jinyoung stopped short of putting the item Mark had back. He had completely forgotten that they didn't spank Mark after the incident that happened months ago.

"Oh prince. Daddy didn't mean it." He quickly gathered the boy in his arms, picking him up and settling him on his hip. "You just frustrated me. I'm sorry." Mark pouted, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"Don't like spanks Daddy." Jinyoung nodded, kissing the boy on the forehead.

"I know and Daddy shouldn't have done that. But you should be a good boy and listen when I tell you no." Mark nodded slowly, pressing his face into the younger's neck.

"Sowwy." Jinyoung gave the boy another kiss.

"Its okay baby. Why don't you sit in the basket and protect our groceries. You can even pick out some foods for us." The brunette nodded eagerly, waiting for Jinyoung to set him on the basket.

"Daddy punish Markie at home?" The Little asked once he sitting down on the cart. The black haired male shook his head, setting a pack of bread near the handle.

"No baby, being spanked was enough. Let's hurry and get you home. I think it's almost nap time."

And not just for Mark.


	38. Chapter 38

Summer had hit it's peak and the two dorm houses plus Lisa had all found the time to meet up and relax.

It was also a good day to let the Littles spend time together.

"Munchkin, I gotta put sunscreen on or you'll become a lobster." Hoseok tried to pull Taehyung underneath the shade, but the red head ran out of his grip.

"I like lobster!" The younger squealed running off toward the water. Yoongi laughed at the caregiver, trying to capture his Little once again.

"Seems Tae's a bit younger today, yeah?" Jinyoung asked, helping Mark fix his cap and sunglasses. "There you go baby. Why don't you help uncle Hobi get TaeTae." The brunette nodded, running off toward Hoseok.

"Sometimes he doesn't like being so old. He's only four today, the youngest he's been since he's found his headspace. He normally doesn't give Seok-ah problems. Maybe it's the heat." Jinyoung chuckled, laying down on his back.

He enjoyed spending days like this. He didn't have to worry about work or school and he could just spend time with his friends and his sweet baby boy. "Daddy? Uncle Jinyoungie?" A soft voice made him sit back. He looked up, squinting at the sun that caught in his eyes, to find Jimin pouting.

"What is it Minnie? What's wrong?" Yoongi asked, pulling the pinkette into his lap.

"I wanna swim but Minnie doesn't know how swim." Both caregivers cooed at the boy. Jinyoung smiled slightly, grabbing Mark's bag.

"Well I have something for you sweetie. Mark had wings, but he learned how to swim so he doesn't need them anymore. Do you want them so you can swim them?" He pulled out the purple and blue inflatable wings, handing them to the Little.

"Thank you Uncle Jinyoungie!" He took the wings in his arms. He didn't really know how to use them but he was sure Mark and Hoseok could help him. "Can I go swim Daddy?" Yoongi nodded, kissing Jimin on nose.

"Of course pumpkin. Just be careful." The two caregivers smiled fondly as the boy ran to the others, showing off his wings to his friends. This was a perfect way to spend their summer.

-

Night had fallen over the beach and the Littles were covered in their caregivers sweaters or other clothes to keep them warm. Jackson and Namjoon had gotten fireworks to end their day. Mark was way beyond excited. He hadn't seen fireworks since his last trip to the United States over a year ago.

"TaeTae! The sky will be pretty, everything go pop!" The red head let out a satisfied sound, turning to Jimin.

"Isn't going to be fun Minnie?" The youngest of the three Littles pouted slightly. He liked fireworks, they were pretty and made pictures in the sky, but they were loud and he didn't like loud sounds.

"Fun but loud." Mark nodded slightly, crawling over to his friend. He pressed his hand over the pinkette's ears.

"Headphone. We put headphone on your ears. No loud booms." He looked over at his caregivers, trying to see who had his attention. "Gyeomie! Do you gots headphones?" The brunette looked at Mark, eyeing the other two Littles. Taehyung looked as excited as Mark, but Jimin seemed scared.

"What do you need them for baby?" He asked, pulling them from his pack. Mark pointed to Jimin, pouting.

"Minnie scared of booms. Headphone take away scary boom." The brunette explained, grabbing the object from the blonde. "Thank you!" Mark slipped the headphones over the younger's head, smiling.

"Can you hear Minnie?" The boy nodded slightly.

"Sound soft." He responded. He could barely hear the others, which meant it would be hard for him to hear the fireworks all the way. "Fireworks will be pretty!"

-

The night ended with the boys and Lisa parting ways. "Bye bye Markie." Taehyung and Jimin mumbled, both Littles tired from today's events.

"Bye bye." Mark responded softly, curling into Jaebum's hold.

"Thanks for coming out guys. It was a good night." Seokjin shook his head, smiling.

"Its no trouble. We love seeing Mark and you guys. Plus it tires out these two rascals." The eldest spoke, running a hand through Taehyung's hair. The red head sighed, wrapping his hands tightly around Hoseok's neck. Jaebum chuckled. It was true that Mark ended up more tired after hanging around the other two.

"No problem. We'll see you for the next playdate, yeah." Yoongi nodded. They definitely would be in contact more often.

They said their final goodbyes and returned to their respectful dorms. Mark yawned in Jaebum's arms. The ravenette kissed the boy lightly on the forehead. "Papa?"

"Yes baby boy?" The Little looked up slightly at his caregiver, smiling slightly.

"I love summer." Jaebum smiled, pressing another kiss to the boys skin.

"Me too baby. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the offical end of Living Little. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> The next chapter is going to be something special for you all!!


	39. A Little [haha] QnA

Hello everyone!

Thank you so much for reading Living Little. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

Anyway I thought if you guys were curious about the characters or even myself now is your chance to ask.

You can ask anything you want to me or any of the characters and you can ask more than one question to them as well.

So yeah you can ask:

Mark

Little Mark

Jaebum

Youngjae

Jinyoung

Jackson

BamBam

Yugyeom

Yoongi

Jimin

Little Jimin

Hoseok

Taehyung

Little Taehyung

Lisa

Dr. Hamari

And ME!!!

Thanks again for reading and there is still more to come from the Sweet Prince series so stay tuned. 


End file.
